The New Girl
by Princess Aphrodite
Summary: A new Sailor Scout has appeared in the picture. Sailor Aphrodite get ready for the adventure of a life time.
1. The New Girl

The New Girl  
  
I woke up. In the same bed and same room. Nothing changed. I woke up every morning expecting my whole life to be a horrible nightmare. Yeah, its me boring old Adrienne Gabrielle. Even after I put my school uniform on I didn't feel any different. I yawned as stumbled down the stairs. I sat down to eat the same bowl of soggy cereal. The only interesting thing in my dull life is my favorite TV show, Sailor Moon. I like the TV show so much that I have my brown hair a lot like Sailor Moon's. I'm pretty short and I can draw, sometimes, and I have to say I can write. In school I try my best even though it makes me an outcast. I have always wished I could be in one of the scouts exciting stories. Yeah right. Not me that's to interesting to happen in my life. I grabbed my lunch and bookbag.  
"Bye Mom." I said as I walked out the door before she could answer. I didn't want to hear another kind voice the rest of the day. I guess I just wanted to pout cause today was a particularly depressing day. I had to read my poem aloud to the class. I walked as slow as I could. I closed my eyes for a moment. I saw a bright flash of white light. Then I opened my eyes when a girl with short blue hair bumped into to me. She was reading a book and quickly apologized. My eyes widened.   
"Ami?" I whispered to myself. It couldn't be. She turned around.  
"Yes?" She answered. I almost fainted.  
"Ami Anderson?" I said quietly.  
"Yes, that's my name. I don't believe I know you." Ami looked at me puzzled. Just then a tall girl with a long, brown ponytail run up behind her.  
"Didn't wait for Serena today did ya, Ams?" The girl was Lita Kino. No way! She spoke again before Ami could answer. "Hey, I don't think we've met? I'm Lita, are you one of Ami's friend from her genius school?" She winked at Ami and me.  
"No. I've never actually met Ami." I said timidly.  
"Then you must know her from her great reputation." Lita smiled.  
"Well, I guess you could say that." Yeah, I knew her reputation as a Sailor Scout.  
"Its like meeting a superstar isn't it." Lita said. "Come on Ami we gotta go. Do you want to walk with us... umm what was your name?"  
"Adrienne Gabrielle." I said still shocked from having this conversation.  
"Wow! Big name. Do you mind if I call you Adrienne?" She said beginning to walk.  
"No. Most people do." I said looking over at Ami. She was solemn. She wasn't reading her book anymore, but reading me. I expected her to see right though me. Of course maybe that good. I didn't know what was going on, maybe she could tell me.  
"Are you new around here? How about you come over to the Cherry Hill Temple after school let's out. I'm sure the other girls would like to meet you." Lita kept talking as Ami stared me down. I was totally in awe. I, Adrienne Gabrielle, had been invited to the study group at the Hino Shrine. Now I know must be a psychotic breakdown.  
"I guess so." I said looking back up at her. I wasn't sure myself if I was new or not. All three of us got onto the bus. As the doors began to close a short girl with long, blond pigtails run up to the bus. "Hold on." I said to the driver. He rolled his eyes at me.  
"Hey, Ami you didn't wait for me." The exhausted girl said.  
"Yes, I did I waited for you for ten minutes." Ami said as matter as a fact.  
"Oh sorry... Hi Lita. Hey have you two been holding out on me? Who's your friend? What's your name? Mine's Serena. Are you new here? What school do you go to?" She finally finished her long string of questions.  
"Her name is Adrienne Gabrielle. Just call her Adrienne. Yes she's new here. Duh, Serena look at her uniform she goes to our school." Lita spit out all the answers realizing that I had no idea what to say. Then as her answers sunk in I look down at my uniform. It was the uniform for Crossroads Junior High. I swear I did not put this outfit on this morning.  
"How did you get out of the big orientation? Hey girls do you remember the last one for Alan and Ann Granger. That Alan what a hunk. Of course then that sleazy Ann trying to take my Darien." She spat out in another hurricane of words.  
"No one could take Darien from you." I said instantly blushing. "I.. uh asked my mom if she could talk to the school about not having the orientation. I don't like getting up in front of big groups." I said quickly trying to cover up my mistake.  
"Serena did you do your poetry assignment?" Ami said changing the subject.  
"Mum... well... I... no." She admitted finally.  
"Hey, did you have to do the assignment, Adrienne?" Lita asked.  
"Uhh, I think I remember doing it." I said rustling through my bookbag. I remember a lot of things that don't make much sense now so I wasn't really sure. "Yeah I did do it." I pulled to neatly typed paper out of the brief case.  
"Do you mind if I read?" Asked Ami who was speaking to me for the first time since we bumped into each other.  
"Yeah, I guess but it's not very good." I bowed my head as I gave it to her. She began to read quickly. Serena leaned over her should to read it, too. I knew Ami would like it cause it was about water.  
"WOW!" They both said.  
"Hey, don't you guys leave me in the dark I want to read it." Lita said grabbing the paper. "Wow!" She mimicked. I began to blush.  
"This is really good. How long did it take you to write it?" Ami smiled at me. I couldn't believe it, genius-Sailor Mercury-Ami was complimenting me on my work.  
"I don't know. I had it stored on a disk a long time." I smiled. I was in heaven. Then the bus jerked to a stop. I stumbled. At least I didn't fall I thought to myself.  
"Hey, Serena!" Molly waved from a far.  
"Hey, Moll! I'm not late today." Serena smiled big. "Meet Adrienne Gabrielle. Call her Adrienne." She pushed me toward Molly.  
"Hi. I'm Molly Baker." She smiled sweetly at me. "We better hurry or we will be late." Now as a big group we rushed into the building. Wow. Crossroads Junior High. I stood looking out at the window as the other girls greeted their friends.  
"Are you the new girl, Adrienne Gabrielle?" A boy with huge glasses asked me. "I know you are. What was your GPA at your old school?" It was Melvin. I almost chuckled at his squeaky voice. Ami walked up behind him.  
"Actually I was wondering your academic status, also." She said almost blushing.  
"Well, let me think. It was a 4.3 the last semester I believe." I smiled as they both stared. "I can't quite remember." I said wondering if I looked stupid in the eyes of the two geniuses.  
"That's pretty good. Do you know your IQ? Ami here is pretty high. She is the top of the school." I could see Ami begin to blush immediately.  
"Oh, so I'm not smart enough for you, Melvin." Molly came up behind him. We all knew she was joking except for Melvin.  
"No, no that's not what I meant." He said running after her.  
"Well, I think your grades sound great." Serena said to me.  
"I was in high school were I lived." Then I knew I was in for it as they all stared at me in awe. "Yeah, high school started at ninth grade for us."  
"No way! You passed the high school entrance exam when you were 14!" She almost screamed as all the others nodded in agreement and admiration.  
"Well there was no entrance exam." I said instantly knowing I should not have said anything.  
"No entrance exam?!?" They all said at once.  
"Well, no I lived in the States." I said meekly back to the group.  
"Wow! Where do I sign up!" Serena screamed and yelped in excitement. Before anyone else could comment the bell began to ring. We all shuffled in the classrooms.  
"Today we have a new student, class," Miss Haruna began. I saw the girls smile at me across the room. "Her name is Adrienne Gabrielle. You my take your seat behind Serena, Adrienne Gabrielle." She pointed towards the empty chair. Lita raised her hand. "Yes, Lita." Miss Haruna asked.  
"She prefers to be called Adrienne." Lita said winking at me. I smiled. I thought it was funny how everyone was worried about saying my name.  
"Thank you, Lita." She motioned towards my seat again. I went and sat down. I opened my bookbag and looked inside. Books and papers were neatly organized. I started to realize how scared I was. Would the girls think I am a new enemy? Personally I was wondering myself how I just bumped into Ami and my whole life was changed. I yawned. Miss Haruna was having the other kids read their poems aloud. I remembered that my fear for the day was reading my poem to the class. I suddenly did not think it as much of a big deal. "Adrienne. Would you like to read the poem that you wrote?" She looked at me.  
"I guess so." I got up and sat down in the chair at the front of the room. The kids all sat up to here the new girl's poem. "Ahem..." I cleared my throat. "The Waters. A shadow of darkness moves through the waters. As the black sky grows and the wind breaks the gentle creature moves through the waves. It flips up with terrifying speeds, coming down with a mighty splash. No one can with stand the excitement and beauty of this amazing unknown creature of the waters. Gliding through, so perfect and unique, this gentle beast bounds towards home. After seeing this magnificent wonder, all you can do is stare." I ended. They all stared at me. I began to get out of the chair.  
"Ummm... Thank you. You may sit down now." Miss Haruna motioned towards my seat. When I began to walk over to my desk, I remembered the other kids bowing to her. After I tried to do bow, I shuffled over to my seat and plopped down with a sigh. "George will you go next." The boy reached down for his bookbag. I looked away to sigh again.  
"AHHH!!!!" A bunch of kids began to scream. Intense flashes of light filled the room. The briefcase began to form a more human shape. A diamond heart snatcher. "Ahh!..." More people screamed.  
"Shoooldore! All of you children belong to the sovereign." I suddenly knew what was going on. I swung around to see Serena, Lita, and Ami all sneaking from the classroom. I could not be sure that they were the sailor scouts useless I saw them transform. I ran towards the window on the door, but the demon thought I was trying to escape. It jumped in front of me. "Where do you think your going?" It reached for me.  
"Kyah!" I began a Karate blast. I threw a ton of punches, kick, knees, and elbows. Finally the creature doubled over. I ran to the window, but the girls were just standing there. Luna had joined them. Then I realized they were staring at me. I opened the door. "Scouts you must transform, now!" That's when their mouths dropped. The monster began to collect pure hearts. Then it turned towards me. "I'll hold it off you guys hurry!"  
"OK!" Serena grabbed for her brooch. "Moon Cosmic Power!"  
"Mercury Star Power!" Ami screamed.  
"Jupiter Star Power!" Lita said holding up her pen. They all began their transformations.  
"Come on, nasty. See me, come on. Come get me!" I urged. The monster wasted no time. It ran towards me and knocked me down. It shot a beam of energy out of the black star on it's hand. "Ahhhh!..." I screamed in pain.  
"Stop right there!" The scouts appeared. "I am Sailor Moon. I will triumph over the stealer of pure hearts." It was incredible seeing her. Even though I was only half conscious I watched them attack the monster. Before I fell into unconsciousness, I saw Sailor Uranus and Neptune standing outside the window.  
I awoke with a bad headache. Expecting to find myself in my own bed I sat up quickly. I was intensely shoved down by two strong hands.  
"You should not get up so soon. You took a hard hit to the head." Ami smiled at me. I felt the pain in my head again. I noticed I was laying on a small futon.  
"Yeah. Don't even think you're going anywhere until you answer some questions." Lita scolded at me. I laid flat on the bed. "So are you going to explain yourself. Or should we assume you are another demon from the negaforces." I could not help it I swear, but before I could stop myself tears began to roll down my cheeks. Serena, Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina, Rini, Luna, and Artemis all gasped.  
"What's wrong, Adrienne?" Serena asked sympathetically. "I can't believe you guys are accusing her of being evil." She made a mean face at them. A couple of them bowed their heads in shame.  
"Serena, I can't believe you're so blind. How could she know we are the scouts after appearing out of no where." Rei counter attacked. I watched them argue for a couple of minutes. I tried to sit back up and everyone re-forced their attention on me. "Hey don't even think about it. I can feel strange vibes coming from her, something is not right."  
"You're right Rei, something isn't right." Trista walked in the room.  
"Trista!" Everyone said at once. Rini got up and ran to hug her.  
"Adrienne, do you know what happened?" She questioned me. Tears welled up again in my eyes.  
"No..." I sniffed. "I was walking to school like every morning when all of the sudden I bumped into Ami." I sniffed again, and a tall girl behind her handed me her handkerchief. It was Amara and Michelle. I wiped my nose and eyes. "I don't know what happened."  
"How did you know that Serena and the others were sailor scouts?" Luna asked.  
"I watch Sailor Moon." They all stared.  
"What do you mean you watch me?" Serena asked perplexed. Now as the nine people and two cats were staring me down I began to answer.  
"Sailor Moon the TV show." I watched their reaction. I didn't understand it myself. I wished someone could tell me what's going on. "I've been watching it for about two years. I've loved living the adventures from Queen Beryl now to the sovereign."  
"How could that be..." Mina wondered aloud. "Trista do you know anything about this? I mean you do control time and all."  
"No. This is just weird." Trista responded. Then I realized I knew what happened to them, for the rest of their lives practically. How could I kept the ending a secret?  
"I have to go I can't stay here." I got up and pushed through the group of perplexed girls. Amara tried to grab my shoulder, but Michelle stopped her. I ran out of the room, but hide behind the door to hear what they were saying.  
"We can't let her leave. What if she's lying." Amara questioned.  
"I don't think she is." Michelle answered.  
"There is no way her story can hold any truth." Ami added. They shuffled about.  
"We have to go find her." I heard someone get up.  
"No she has no where to go." Trista said.  
"Back to the enemy hideout." Lita said jumping up. "Should we follow her."  
"Yes. I think one of us should go find her." Michelle suggested.  
"OK who? Maybe one of the cats should so they could follow without being seen." Mina suggested.  
"No, I think Serena should go." Ami explained. "She can ask her questions but also be friendly about it." Everyone was quiet. "Well I think you should go then Serena."  
"OK I think I should get my...." I didn't need to hear the rest I had to get a little away from the temple before she found me.  
"Hello, young lady. Have you come to get a fortune today." I turned around. It was Grandpa Hino. I reached in a pocket.  
"Well how much do they cost?" I wondered. I thought if I have to go back to my boring life one day I want a souvenir.  
"Nothing for you my dear." He smiled with his squinty eyes. "Here," he handed me a slip of paper. "Wait. I will send on your way with a extra blessing." Before he could begin Chad ran up behind him.  
"Is Grandpa bothering you, Miss?" He put his hands on his waist.  
"No, I have to be going. Thank you, Mr. Hino." I bowed. "Chad." I bowed to him, too.  
"What a nice young girl. She's a looker Chad." I heard Grandpa say as I ran off. I ran down the stairs to the temple, and stopped as I got to the end. I realized they were right I had no way to go. No where to hide from them. I didn't even know the town all that well. I looked to the ground as I started to walk. I walked for a while, I didn't notice I had started to walk on the road.   
Screech... A motorcycle almost hit me. I jumped on the side walk, but I tripped and fell. The man leaped off his bike.  
"I'm so sorry. Are you OK." He took his helmet off. It was Darien.  
"Ummm. Yeah I just tripped." I tried to get up. "Oww.. ouch!" The pain from my head and now ankle left me in a mess.  
"Don't get up I'll take you back to your house." He said picking me up with ease.  
"No... I don't know where it is." I admitted.  
"What did you just move here from the United States or something." He smiled putting me on the motorcycle.  
"Yeah, or something." I winced in pain.  
"Oh well if you don't mind I can take you back to my place or if you want I can take you to the hospital. I promise I have already met my dream girl." He winked at me, trying to be reassuring.  
"No, not the hospital. Well it really wasn't your fault you don't have to take me anywhere." I was sure not to make comment on his 'dream girl'.  
"Oh I insist. I can't just leave on the street hurt and no where to go." He looked stern. I nodded.  
"OK as long as I'm not a bother or anything." I smiled in pain.  
"All right then put this on and hold on tight." I did and we started on our way. As we began I saw Serena at the end of the sidewalk seeing us go off over the hill. I couldn't help but feel like I had won in some devious way.  
It didn't take to long to get to his apartment. I jumped off the bike carefully, and thanking everything to be alive. We got in the elevator.  
"So what were you doing waking in the middle of the road?" He asked sarcastically.  
"I was coming from the Hino shrine." I felt I could be honest with him. I didn't want to leave him in the dark.  
"Really did you met anyone there?" Darien looked at the ceiling wondering to himself.  
"Yeah, Ummm... Darien.. " I began promptly.  
"How did you know my name? We've never met." He stared at me as if I had already become a monster.  
"I know about you, Serena, Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina, Rini, Trista, Amara, Michelle, Luna, and Artemis." Now he was scared.  
"What do you mean 'know' about us." Darien questioned. The elevator stopped. We both got out.  
"Can we please go inside and I'll explain everything. Well everything I know." I tried to smile. Darien still being nice helped me inside. I sat down with care.  
"I'd get some tea, but I think I want to hear your story first." He cocked an eyebrow at me.  
"OK then. I just want to tell you the truth. This is all I know I swear. Don't ask any questions till I am finished." I told him the story of my boring old life to seeing Serena see us drive off on the motorcycle. By the end I was crying. I couldn't help it. All I could think of was the life I was taken from. "I just don't know what to do. I knew I could tell you. I'm so glad I twisted my ankle." I tried to laugh, but only tears came. Right when he was going to say a comforting word... DingDongDingDongDingDongDingDongDingDong!  
"That's Serena. Do you want me to tell her to go away." He asked walking to the door.  
"No, of course not." I didn't want her to think anything bad about me. He let her in. She burst through the door.  
"Darien.. What is she doing here? Why did you bring her here? Don't worry I'll protect you." She grabbed for her brooch.  
"Serena," he snatched the brooch out of her hands. "I'm disappointed in you. You jump to so many conclusions."  
"But she's an enemy." Serena tried to explain.  
"No I don't think that she is." Darien said looking back over at me. I was still holding Amara's tissue. "She told me everything."  
"Well she didn't tell us anything." She stared at me. I knew she was mad, which made me more upset. Serena was my favorite character on the show, and I hated she was mad at me.  
"Serena. Please don't be mad at me. Sailor Moon is the best character in the show and my favorite. I couldn't bare it if you were mad at me." I tried to smile. She looked at me funny.  
"Well.. thanks. I mean that sure is nice of you to say." She let up on her anger. "Darien do you really think she's OK." She whispered more quietly.  
"I do. Maybe you should tell her all you told me." He looked at me and smiled. "And I'll go make some tea." He started to walk into the kitchen.  
"If you don't mind I would like to tell everyone at once. I mean you think that would be wise." I suggested. Serena nodded and Darien agreed. Serena called the other girls on her communicator.  
"Well I better make some cocoa and cookies." Darien said hurrying into the kitchen. Serena and I sat on the couch in his living room.  
"Serena. I really do admire you. I always have." I could not help but telling her.  
"Thanks. I don't really understand what's going on. If Luna was here I'd be in trouble for not suspecting you to be an enemy. I just don't think you are." She smiled.  
"I wish I knew what was going on, too. I just can't stop thinking about my family. I don't know what happened to them or where they are." I started to weep again. Serena reached over and hugged me.  
"Don't worry we'll find out everything. We can do it all." She keep hugging me for awhile and I cried on her shoulder. A little later Darien walked in with some cocoa and cookies. Moments after we began to eat the other girls came bursting in.  
"We're sailor scouts and we well punish you." They all said trying to squeeze through the door.  
"Geeze, guys I said come. Not as scouts." Serena rolled her eyes.  
"We thought it would be more wise to come prepared." Sailor Mercury explained.  
"Oh yea cookies! Darien you shouldn't have." Sailor Venus' eyes widened.  
"Darien are you OK did she hurt you?" Sailor Mini Moon asked.  
"If everyone well have a seat I will get some more cocoa and Adrienne will tell her story." Darien got up offering a seat. The eight girls and two cats all found a place to sit.  
"Well I don't really know where to began, but I guess the beginning will do. Please don't ask any questions until the end. I probably won't know the answer anyway." I told them my story, too. From beginning to end. They all sat intently. "That's all." I tried not to cry as I told them. I had to wipe my nose a few times, but I was doing better.  
"Well. I certainly don't know what to say." Sailor Jupiter began.  
"I do," Sailor Uranus said angrily. "How do you think we are going to believe that crazy story?"  
"I don't know. I just want all of you to know that I love your life and adventures, and I always wished I could be a part of it." Now I couldn't stand it. "I didn't mean like this." I cried.  
"Uranus, I think we should leave this up to the inner scouts." Sailor Neptune explained.  
"Yes, I agree, but a matter like this, I would like you girls to know you can ask for our help." Sailor Uranus, Pluto, and Neptune all left.  
"Sometimes I think they are so rude." Serena stuck her tongue out at them.  
"Don't worry they are good at heart." I said reassuring them. "I always wondered how you guys like de-transformed." They looked at me puzzled. They looked at the two cat advisors, but they did not know what to say either.  
"Well we just concentrate on our normal clothes and poof." Lita explained. They all did this and were normal again. I began to smile.  
"I don't know what we should think, but I'll I know is we should make best of the time we have with you." Serena and Mina looked at each other. "Do you like to shop?" She smiled at me. I looked at her kind of strange.  
"Of course who doesn't!" I almost yelled.  
"YEA!!" We all yelled. We were off. I was window shopping mainly, because I had only a little bit of money.  
"How do you like this?" I asked Lita holding up a purple scarf.  
"Wow. That looks exactly like Amara's scarf." Lita commented looking at it closely.  
"I know I thought you might like it." She looked at my funny for a second.  
"So you know about everything that has happened to us?" She looked at me interested.  
"Well what was the last diamond snatcher you fought?" I asked.  
"We just fought some nasty flowers trying to steal people's pure hearts." Ami said hearing our conversation.  
"Oh you mean Tellu." I said knowing what they were talking about.  
"Yeah." Serena said. "Do you know any sneak previews?" Oh no this was what I was afraid of. I couldn't tell them their future.  
"Ummm... do you guys know where Trista lives? I was just wondering." I tried to change the subject.  
"Yeah in an apartment on 36th street. So do you?" Mina urged. I had to think of an excuse to leave and find Trista.  
"Darn it I have to use the rest room. Do you know where one is around here?" I questioned acting urgent. I know it was pretty lame. I just had to get out of the mist of the questions.  
"Uh, yeah, in the back." I almost ran back there. I came back in a little while hiding behind the racks.  
"I think she knows something." Rei said. I began to sneak out of the shop. I walked a while. 29th street... 30th... I walked more and more. I felt like I was getting more and more lost. Finally I found it, 36th street. I looked at the names on the buzzers. "Meiou" was written in a beautiful cursive on one of them. I rang the buzzer.  
"Hello." A slightly annoyed voice called.  
"Hi, It's Adrienne. Can I talk to you?" I was nervous.  
"Sure. My apartment is on the 3rd floor. Apartment 16B." She left. I begin to walk up the stairs. I reached the third floor and got out of the stairwell. Apartment 16B... I rang the doorbell.  
"Hello." She smiled opening the door wide for me to come in. I walked in with my head to the ground. "What's wrong, did something happen?"  
"No. I just needed some advise." I sat down with her on the couch. I looked around the room. It was perfectly neat and I noticed an expensive sewing machine in the corner of the room.  
"I love to sew. I hope to someday become a fa.."  
"Fashion designer. I know. That's the problem. I know all of the scouts adventures. They are the same as I remember on the TV show. How can I kept this ending a secret? I know you control time, so I thought you might have a similar dilemma." I said all I needed to.  
"I see." She sat back. "Knowledge is important, but too much knowledge can be dangerous. I was surprised you came here. I guess I should have expected it." She smiled at me. "Its important you don't tell the other about their future. Even if it could save there lives."  
"How can I do that?" I began to quiver thinking about knowing this information.  
"I know a lot about it, too. I don't know everything but a lot." She brushed her hair from her face. "I don't think you should say anything. But remember, you weren't in their adventures were you?" She asked me.  
"No of course not." I said stunned.  



	2. cont..

"Then things may have already changed. You can't expect them to be the same. Just know not to tell, especially Serena, anything. They just can't handle." She looked down at her hands. "I know my fate as a scout."  
"I do, too. Pluto... I'm sorry." I looked at her.  
"I always have to remember that it may change. I may not have to stop time and be punished." She looked up at me, with tears in her eyes. "I can't help feeling like I should stop them from going, and not let them fall into the heart snatcher's trap, prevent it. But I know I can't." A single tear came out of her eye.  
"I understand. I will do what I must. Thank you, Trista." I looked at her with a friendly face.  
"Some how I don't feel as alone as I did. Knowing some else knows as much as me." She paused as if to be thinking. "Please I would like it if you stayed here if you can. I realize you have no way else to go." She held her hand out to me. I was still grasping onto my bookbag.  
"Don't know if I should. I mean I thought the inner scouts were suppose to handle me." She lowered her hand, realizing she couldn't disobey Uranus' orders.  
"You're right. I do want you to come and visit me. Please." She seemed to be pleading.  
"Of course. Everyday I promise." We smiled at each other. We were alike in many ways. Strangers in this town and with all our knowledge of the future.  
"Come to dinner with me, out on the town. My treat." She got up. I followed.  
"I can't decline a free meal." We walked across the street to one of her favorite restaurants. It was 'Oracles'.  
"I love this place. It serves the greatest green tea. I like the American hamburgers, too." She looked down at me. We both laughed as we walked into the restaurant.  
"The usual, my friend. What do you want, Adrienne?" The waiter and Trista looked me.  
"I really would like some Japanese food. Do you have any suggestions?" I wanted to sample their food. You always have Chinese food, but never much Japanese.  
"Japanese noodles are good. Bring some for my new friend, please. And some green tea." We both sat and drank our tea.  
"Oh, no." I just realized I had left Serena and the girls shopping. "I had to sneak out of the store so the girls wouldn't make me answer any questions." I began to blush. I felt so dumb. How could I do that?  
"Don't worry I'll take you back to Serena's house later." She smiled. "They were that bad?"   
"Yeah. I couldn't get them to stop." After a little laughter our food came. We ate and talked about stupid stuff. Neither of us wanted to think of our troubles for once. I could tell she didn't really have any friends to talk to or connect with.  
"How about we get back to Serena's before it gets to dark?" We before started on our way to her house. I was glad Trista was there when we got there. Trista made up a story about me being scared to answer any questions and seeing her walking outside the store. Serena's mom was really nice and let me stay as long as I wanted. I slept on a futon next to Serena's bed. She snored all night. I was not expecting to get to sleep anyway. My day had been so weird. My whole life had fallen apart in a blink of an eye. I kept wishing to go home, but there was still a part of me that wanted to stay. I think at one point in the night I must have fallen asleep, because I was awaken by a screaming alarm clock.  
"Serena wake up..." I tried to get her up. I knew it was useless, but I was determined to get her up. It would be like walking into unknown territory. "Serena come on. I know its hard for you to wake up, but I need your help." She rolled over and looked at me.  
"You need my help?" She seemed perplexed. She sat up slowly.  
"Yes. I need you to get now." I looked at her and grinned. I had actually awaken the 'sloth'. We both got dressed. I wore my new uniform and Serena got me a toothbrush and such to start out the day. We both went down for breakfast.  
"Serena, you're up so early." Her mom said turning around from the stove.  
"Yeah, meatball brains, why ya up so early?" Sammy stuck his tongue out at her.  
"I don't think that's very kind of you Sammy. Your sister is a very important part of your life. How would you feel if she disappeared one day and that's the last thing you had said to her?" I smiled slyly at him. I remembered my sister. I actually missed her, too.  
"Well I guess I would feel pretty rotten." Sammy said lowering his eyes. Serena looked at me and I winked at her.  
"Here Adrienne have some pancakes." Serena's mom handed me a plate.  
"Where's Rini, mom?" Serena said getting her plate and sitting down next to me.  
"Still asleep, I suppose. Why don't you wake her up before you leave." Her mom smiled at me. "Maybe you should try Adrienne, Rini isn't nearly as bad as Serena."  
"Moooom... " Serena wailed. I ate my pancakes in a hurry. I did want to wake up Rini. I had always disliked her cause she was mean to Serena. Maybe I could change the way she felt about Serena. Just maybe or start to like her myself.  
"Rini..." I felt strange waking her up. I had a sweet one in my voice. I wanted her to wake up to love and not anger. "Rini, its time to get up."  
"No mommy I wanna sleep some more." She rolled over and looked up at me. I was blushing. She actually thought I was Neo Queen Serenity. "Oh hi, Adrienne."  
"Hi Rini. I was wondering if you wanted to walk with Serena and I to school today." I tried to be nice. She was cute in her bunny PJs.  
"Sure!" She jumped out of bed. "Adrienne... I want you to know that I wish you were my mom of the future. You're so much nicer then Serena." Now I blushed more.  
"I hope I can prove you wrong, dear." I almost wanted to be her mom. Someone important in this game of the universe. We were soon on our way. I held Rini's hand as we walked to her school. When we got to Rini's school, I watched wishing I could stay by her side and protect her. "Serena, do you ever feel like just staying with Rini and protecting?"  
"Well sometimes. When I first found out she was my daughter. I really couldn't stand to see anything happen to her. I didn't like leaving her alone for a moment. Now I feel unneeded since she is her own scout. I still like to be there in battle with her, so I can be sure nothing will happens to her. Days like today I want someone there with her, but I know she is my daughter and I believe that she can protect herself." She smiled. "Its like I already had her. I want to be her mother, but I also want to be a teenager. That's probably why we get in so many fights."  
"Serena..." I wanted to ask a hundred questions, but I knew I couldn't. "In the show I always kind of disliked Rini. I'm not sure why. Probably just cause she was always mean to you. I dunno. But now I feel like I kind of connected with her." I smiled, I didn't understand how I could hate her so much and now have her feel like my own child.  
"Well that would be one of us. I just can't get used to her being around. I wish the future me would just want her back one day. It seems a little petty, but I don't know how she can survive without her. I missed when she was gone after we defeated the Wiseman." We walked in silence for awhile. Soon enough Lita came running up behind us, with Ami trailing behind.  
"Hey, Adrienne, we thought you disappeared on us. Where did you go?" Lita scrambled to catch up.  
"It doesn't matter," Serena shushed her. "We better get to class." The first bell rang as we walked in the room. I guess I got Serena thinking, cause she didn't fall asleep once in class. I looked over at her once and she looked as if she was writing a note. Then I noticed that she was still writing it when the lunch bell rang.  
"Serena, are you writing to Neo Queen Serenity?" I asked, wondering if I was right. She looked up at me, seemingly in a trance.  
"Yes. I just had to get some stuff off my chest." She put down her pencil and stuffed the note in her bookbag. "Let's go to lunch."  
"Serena, if you want me to proof read I will. I'm not to good at it, but I would like to help in anyway." I looked at her in a serious manner.  
"Actually, I think that I would like your help." She smiled brightly at me. "You can't be any worse then I am." We both laughed as we trotted out the doors.  
"Serena, Adrienne! Come sit over here." Lita waved at us. We all sat and ate lunch. It was pleasant outside. No one brought up their futures since Molly and Melvin were there.  
"I really enjoyed your poem yesterday, Adrienne." Molly glinted with happiness. I could not believe that she is always the feeding grounds for the negaforces.  
"Thanks. I was really nervous about reading it this morning, but the more I thought about it the less frightened I became. Of course it did help to know all of you girls would be out there cheering me on." I smiled big at them. They all smiled back with an appreciative look in their eyes. "But.. anyway I just wanted you to know that. Hey, you guys wouldn't believe what happened this morning." I told them all about waking Serena up so early. I don't even she minded me talking about her.  
"Come on you guys lets all get back inside. Serena might not get detention today. Maybe we can go to the arcade before study buddies." Lita winked. We all jumped up and raced inside. I noticed that Serena still seemed to be down about something.  
"Serena, are you all right?" I put a hand on her shoulder. I was afraid I might have caused this change in her.  
"O... of course. I just I'm tired from waking up so early." She faked a yawn. "Come on I want to get to the arcade today." She ran to catch up to Lita and Ami. The rest of the day was pretty boring. We got out of school on time. Miss Haruna almost assigned Serena detention automatically, so we quickly reminded her Serena was on time to school and did not fall asleep once. We left her confused.  
"I hope Andrew is there today." Lita said with twinkle in her eyes.  
"Maybe Amara will be there." Ami commented, unknowingly saying it aloud. She started to blush I walked quietly beside Serena. The arcade was pretty empty. I saw Andrew across the room.  
"Hi, girls. Long time no see." He waved and smiled from behind the counter.  
"Hi, Andrew. What's going on around here? Seems kind of empty." Lita replied.  
"Oh yeah they opened a new arcade down the street. It's supposed to have really neat virtual games. Hi there. I'm Andrew its nice to meet some new in the group." He extended his hand to me.  
"Hello." I shook his hand and bowed. "I'm Adrienne Gabrielle. My friends call me Adrienne." I began to smile. "Wow the Crown Game Video Arcade. This is so unreal."  
"Well I know we don't have great special effects, but the building is real." We all laughed for a little. Ami pointed out in after a while that study buddies is about to start. We all said our goodbyes and started on our way to the Hino Shrine. Soon enough we were there. We made our journey up the long staircase.  
"You guys are late." Rei said trying to bust us.  
"No I don't think that we are." I looked down at my watch. "Nope. Early by a couple of minutes."  
"Oops.. sorry. I guess I got ahead of myself. Everyone is always late so I assumed you all were again." I smiled deviously at her. She pulled the girls aside. "I think something is strange about her."  
"Oh you're just mad cause you messed up." Serena stuck her tongue out.  
"No Rei's right I've been doing some tests and there is a strange aura around her." I tried to hear what they were saying.  
"Well do you know what it is?" Lita looked between Luna, Artemis, and Ami.  
"No, I can't figure it out." Ami held her chin thinking hard.  
"Her aura reminds me of Mina's when I first met her." They all gasped. I had to hold mine in.  
"Yes, that my be true, but I don't feel it like when I found the other scouts." Luna remarked.  
"That's strange she has a similar aura to mine, but not you guys." Mina looked puzzled. They all did. I was taken back for a moment. I had an aura similar to Sailor Venus. No way!  
"Hey, Adrienne come on we have to start studying." Rei called to me. We all sat and studied for a while. I couldn't really concentrate. I don't think anyone could. When it was time to leave, I told Serena I would come back to her house later.  
"Rei. I was wondering. Could you ask the fire about me." She stared at me. "I heard you guys talking earlier about my aura. I want to know more than any of you."  
"I understand. You're right I think it would be wise to ask for the fire's guidance." She went to change into her robe.  
"Can I use the phone?" I asked walking over to it.  
"Sure." She called form another room. I picked up the address book. Meiou... I wanted her to come by in a little so we could talk.  
"Hello." Trista answered the phone.  
"Hi, its Adrienne. I just wanted to ask you if we could meet at the Cherry Hill temple tonight?" I was hoping she could.  
"Oh hi Adrienne. Tonight?" She seemed saddened. "I'm sorry I can't. Sailor business has come up. Maybe tomorrow afternoon." I was crushed, but also understood.  
"All right, how about for lunch?" I smiled, but was sad.  
"Sure that sounds great. I gotta get going. See you around." I said my goodbyes and we hung up. I walked back in the temple area.  
"Are you ready?" I asked Rei.  
"Yes. Sit here." She pointed to a spot on the floor. She began to chant and ask questions. "Tell us great fire what you know. Who is this girl?" A great flame shot up. An image appeared, it was a profile of me in a sailor uniform. I couldn't tell much about it but I looked stern and angry. "What.. what's this?" She seemed perplexed. "How can this be?" She stared at me. "We have already found all the scouts." She jumped up. "Who are you?" She reached for her communicator. "I think we have a problem scouts." I stood up.  
"What's wrong Rei? Did you see something other then what I saw?" I couldn't understand why she still thought I was an enemy. "Rei tell me..."  
"Stay away... Mars Star Power!" She began to transform. "I know all the scouts and you aren't one of them. Tell me who you are, negasleeze." I back away from her. All of the sudden a door opened.  
"Lured by the new epic, I'm Sailor Uranus and I will gorgeously protect this planet."   
"Lured by the new epic, I'm Sailor Neptune and I will fight for what's right."  
"I'm Sailor Pluto the keeper of time. You will not get away from us."  
"We are the Sailor Scouts!" They all yelled. I was stunned. Who were they after? Was it me?  
"I'm sorry Adrienne, you know too much." Uranus reached in the air. "Uranus.. Spa..."  
"Stop! I can't let you do this!" Pluto screamed. "She's my friend. Enemy or not I can't let you destroy her." Uranus grabbed Pluto's arm.  
"Don't get in my way Pluto. Hold her Neptune." Neptune hesitated, but walked over and held her arms. Uranus threw Pluto's staff on the floor.  
"Now to continue." Mars stood stunned.  
"No Uranus. I saw trouble from her, too. You can't destroy her." Mars stood frightened.  
"Oh yes I can. Uranus Space Sword Blaster!" A double-bladed sword appeared. She thrust it towards me.  
"No!!" Cried Pluto.  
"Stop! Amara!" Mars yelled. Neptune lowered her head.  
"This will be the end of you." She screamed as she ran forward. A sudden urge came over me.  
"Aphrodite Love Power!!!" A force field of pink hearts encircled me. Uranus was thrown back. She hit the wall with a oof. I concentrated hard to protect myself. The others stared at me. I fell to the ground, exhausted.  
"She is so powerful." Uranus said struggling to get up. I saw the others scouts come in. Then... darkness...  
"Is she waking up..." Someone said.  
"I don't know..." Another voice. I tried to open my eyes. My eyes adjusted to the light, and I saw you was standing over me. It was Serena or should say Sailor Moon.  
"Her eyes opened." Moon said to Mercury who was standing behind her. "Adrienne, are you feeling better?" She smiled trying to be kind.  
"Umm... I guess so..." I tried to get up holding my forehead. "What happened?" I asked. They all looked at each other.  
"We don't know. We thought you might." Mercury said handing me a cool cloth. I took it from her and was about to put it on my head when I noticed arm had a gash on it. I looked surprised from not feeling the pain. Tuxedo Mask pushed through the girls.  
"Adrienne, do you think you can get up?" He asked grabbing for my hand.  
"No. Tuxedo Mask she shouldn't get up." Mercury advised. I could see Pluto standing behind the group. I could tell she had been crying. Then I saw Uranus in the bed next to me. Neptune sat in a chair near her. She was holding her hand. I noticed the scratches and burns on her body.  
"What happened? Did I do that?" I almost screamed. The looked at each other again. Tuxedo Mask held my hand.  
"Yes, we don't know how, though." His face stayed stern. I saw his eyes through the mask. They were worried. Sailor Moon had her hands clasped as if she were praying.  
"I didn't mean to. I just didn't want to get hurt." I bent over. I was remembering what happened. It kept replying in my mind. "Sailor Mars?" She came up to me. "Did you tell them what happened before the outer came? Did you tell them what we saw?"  
"Yes. I did." She seemed to be acting as if she were a child who had been catch doing something wrong. "I don't know what it was. Something came over me." She bowed her head. "I can't believe what happened though. It's just impossible."  
"I think I might be able to explain." Everyone whipped around. The voice was coming from Sailor Moon, but it was not her speaking. Her brooch opened and a hologram shoot out of the Imperium Silver Crystal. "Everyone listen to me." I was Queen Serenity from the past. "In the time of great need, I created eight more scouts to protect the moon. None of you scouts saw them, because most of you were already dead. All of them died, except one. When I sent you children to the future, I didn't see much need to send the other seven scouts. The surviving scout begged me to send her, also. I did so. Since I sent her after you all, some how the crystal sent her to another dimension. I didn't tell you, Luna and Artemis, about since she was sent to another time and place. Some how now in the present, the crystal saw it fit to bring her back. To you join other scouts. Her name is Sailor Aphrodite! She has similar element as Venus. When I created the alternate scouts, I made them to compliment all of my other sailor soldiers. Please, see it fit to help her while she is here. The crystal my someday send her back. Until keep well, my dears." The image faded. Something appeared where it had been. A magical pendant. "Use this to transform. Say 'Aphrodite Pendant Power'..." The her voice was gone. Everyone stared at me. I reached for the pendant.  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Adrienne?" Sailor Moon reached towards me in a disparate attempt to stop me.  
"I've been dreaming of this all of my life." I grabbed it tears welling in my eyes.  
"Welcome to the sailor scouts." Uranus said smiling at me. Everyone else nodded in agreement. I was now one of them. One of them it sounded so weird. Mina invited me to stay at her house. I sleep better, that night. Maybe it was because Serena wasn't snoring I don't know. In the morning, I got up as the alarm clock in her room went off. We had decided that night that I would stay at everyone house for a couple of nights and then start staying at Rei's temple. I still had to ask Grandpa Hino if I could. I was really nervous, but everyone said he wouldn't care. I went down stairs, yawning, with Mina close behind. We both sat down to a small bowl of cereal. It wasn't a school day, thank goodness.  
"Mina, I was wondering..." I said stuffing some more bran flakes in my mouth.  
"Yes." She said with another yawn. She hadn't put her hair up yet, and was flowing down the back of the chair.  
"Are you scared of me?" She shot a glare at me. I bowed my head.  
"Well. I mean... I hadn't thought of it, but I guess I sort of am. Don't take personally. I just can't believe that you are kinda the alternate me." She smiled at me. "I guess you can tell, since your smart and shy, and I'm a big, stupid, loud mouth." She started her insane laughter.  
"Please, don't say that." I said quietly. "I always wanted to tell you that I really admire your courage. You were the first sailor scout. Even before Serena. You were the leader of the scouts in the past. I couldn't imagine ever doing all that." She was silent. I could she was thinking deep about her past battles.  
"It's been tough. I always felt like I could never catch a break. My life had already been decided for me." She lowed her head. I watched as she made her confessions. "I always have and still want to be a normal girl. That can never be. I just have to keep thinking about how many people I'm helping." She shook her head, trying to put the thoughts our of her mind. "We have to get going so we can get to Rei's place on time." She shoved another spoon full of cereal in her mouth.  
"I promised Trista I would met her for lunch." I ate the rest of the cereal.  
"Oh, OK. I feel sorry for Trista, she's guarded the time gate for so long she has no real friends. Well go ahead and come back to the Temple when you're done. Hey do you have any other clothes then your uniform to where." I shook my head. "Well let's go try some on. We both smiled and ran back into her room. I tried on everything she owned. Finally I found a couple of outfits she let me keep.  
"Thanks so much Mina." I gave her a hug.  
"Its the least I could do for my other self." We both laughed. We parted ways after a little walking. I walked to the bus stop and rode it to Trista's apartment.  
"Hello..." Trista said opening the door. "Was just sewing something." She gave me big smile. "I like your outfit. It looks like more of a blonde's color, though."  
"Yeah, it was Mina's." I sat down on her couch.  
"Do you mind if I finish this? I was almost done." Trista began to sit down in the sewing chair.  
"Sure." I watch her manipulate the machine and make the simple piece of cloth in a lovely dress. She held it up. It was a pale pink, sleeveless dress with a flowing skirt. It was my dream dress. I wished she would just handed it to me and smile.  
"How do you like it? I sew all of my own clothes. So I jumped at the chance to make something for someone else." She handed the dress to me. "I hope you like it." It was stunning my wish had come true.  
"I don't know what to say." I took it out of her hands carefully. "Can I try it on?"  
"Of course, the bathroom is right there." Soon after I came out with the dress on. I twirled around, and she clapped. "Why don't you could with me to this party tonight? Afterwards you came stay at my house." She smiled.  
"Oh, that sounds great! I have to call Mina at Rei's and tell her I won't be coming over." I reached for the phone. "Hi, Rei, its Adrienne. Is Mina there?"  
"Sure hold on." I could here her call Mina in the background.  
"Mina, I'm going to stay at Trista's tonight." I said quickly. I felt bad about not being able to stay over again.  
"Oh, all right. Are you going to be able to come over to the Temple tomorrow?" She asked. I could tell she was disappointed.  
"Yeah. After lunch, OK?" She agreed and we hung up.  
"How about you change back into your regular cloths and we go eat." Trista sat on the couch listening to our conversation.  
"Yeah, I'll be a minute." I changed back. We went to another restaurant and she paid again. "I kind of feel bad about making you pay for everything." I looked her as I sipped my shake.  
"That's fine. Unlike the other scouts, I don't have to worry about money. Neo Queen Serenity sends me a valuable every now and again to pay for me to stay on Earth. I feel bad about that, but I know there is no other way." She sipped her tea.  
"I really do want you to know I thankful for your generosity." I looked down. I all the sudden I had the urge to talk about my old life. "At my other school was a real outcast and I didn't have very many friends. I had a great boyfriend and couple of close friends. I was never all that popular. I guess it was because I actually tried to do good in school." I looked out the window of the restaurant. "I really do miss it. I never thought that I would. Trista do you think I will ever be able to go back home?"  
"I really don't know." She looked out the window, too. "I'll tell you what. Since money with me is no problem, how about we get some new clothes. I can't sew all of your clothes." I smiled big. I was never all that great at receiving charity, but I knew she wouldn't back down. "Come on. I really want to do this." She smiled at me pleadingly. I looked at her and gave a slight smile.  
"Well, only to please you." We left and began our journey for clothes. It didn't take long for us to accidentally bump into the other scouts. Trista had already bought me a ton of clothes so we were both carrying a bunch of packages. We all decided to go to the new arcade.  
"This will be so cool!" Lita cried in excitement. We finally got in and got the gear on to play the game.  
"Ahhh!" I heard someone cry from inside the game room.  
"Scouts. Now!" We all got out our magical items. Luckily no one was in the room other then the sailor scouts.  
"Moon Cosmic Power!" Serena started it off.  
"Mercury Star Power!" Ami chimed in.  
"Mars Star Power!" Rei added.  
"Jupiter Star Power!" Lita began.  
"Venus Star Power!" Mina said.  
"Come on Adrienne. Pluto Planet Power!" I looked at Trista worried.  
"Aphrodite Pendant Power!" I held my pendant in my hands, and began to transform. It was crazy. Out of the pendant swirled pink and green hearts. They surrounded me as I spun around. I looked down and then the hearts clung to my body. A blast of bronze dust shoot out as the hearts became my sailor fuku. I spun around and clash my hands together. The bronze dust formed a staff in my hands, about half the size of Pluto's. It materialized in my hands and I twirled it around. It reminded of spinning my baton. I stopped and stood in a back stance. My right hand had the staff and the rear hand was in a fist. We all finished our transformations and ran into the room.  
"I'm Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice." Moon began.  
"I'm Sailor Mercury, the scout of wisdom."  
"I'm Sailor Mars, the scout of fire."  
"I'm Sailor Jupiter, the scout of thunder and lighting."  
"I'm Sailor Venus, the scout of love."  
"I'm Sailor Pluto the keeper of time."  
"I'm Sailor Aphrodite. I am scout of love and wisdom. In the name of all things good, I will punish you." I almost smiled but stayed serious.  
"We well punish!" We all said and pointed at the heart snatcher.  
"Ha Ha. Those pretty words won't do anything around here." The demon respond. "Ha!" She screamed sending a mighty blast of energy out of a game laser gun. We all jumped to avoid the blast. I leaped out in front of it.  
"Aphrodite..." I held the staff in front of me. "Love Mist..." The staff became the bronze dust again. "Vaporize!" I screamed blowing the dust out of my hands. The dust stuck to the demon and burn it's outer armor. "Sailor Moon, I've weaken it."  



	3. more

"Right." She began to transform into Super Sailor Moon. "Moon Crisis Power!" Then began her attack. "Rainbow Moon..." While she did this the heart snatcher tried to get up.  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!" Pluto hit the monster and it fell back.  
"Heart Ache!" She hit the evil being full force. It disappeared leaving the game laser gun and the diamond pod behind.  
"How dare you meddling fools! You won't get away with this." It was another of the Witches 5. I couldn't tell for sure though.  
"That was amazing, Sailor Aphrodite!" Sailor Moon ran up to me. She jumped in excitement of winning the battle. My eyes began to water at the sight of the battle that I had helped win. It was an awesome feeling.  
"Hello. Are you perhaps the new sailor scout?" A news reporter walked up to the girls and me.  
"Why, yes, I am. My name is..." Luna tapped my boot. I nodded almost saying, "Duh". "Sailor Aphrodite." I smiled big, so she could take my picture.  
"How about you girls get together for a group shot?" The reporter suggested. We all huddled together. I noticed Pluto sneaking off. "OK. Smile!" We all got our pictures taken and then we all left. Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, and I almost had to dragged Moon and Mars away from the camera. I told them I had to meet Trista back at her house. I grabbed up my packages and I parted ways with them. I was starting back for Trista's apartment.  
"Hi," I said meeting her outside the building. "Didn't want to get any pictures taken?" I knew she probably shouldn't, but I was just joking around.  
"Nah. I'm not a camera person." We both laughed and walked up to her room. "So are you the new sailor scout?" She mimicked the reporter holding up an imaginary recorder. We both laughed sitting down onto the couch.  
"That was really weird transforming. And the attack was strange, too. I felt like I had been doing it for ages. My body seemed to just take control and did what it had to." I looked at her serious now.  
"It is weird at times. But I have to say you handled yourself really great. Sometimes I feel like I'm going crazy. You didn't. You were totally in control and knew when to do you attacks. It was almost like you had a strategy." She glanced at me.  
"Well all those episodes of watching the scouts blunder cause they were too early or too late with their attacks, has made me more aware." I smiled.  
"True enough. I must say the your attacks were pretty interesting, too. That staff of yours is really neat." She glanced down at my pendant. I held it up looking at it myself.  
"Do you think the power comes from the pendant or the soul?" I asked staring at the piece of jewelry.  
"I really don't know. Mostly likely the soul. I think the pendant gives the soul a jump start." I cracked a smile looking up at her. We both laughed together again. We decided to get dressed for the party. I was excited to see what she was going to wear. I went in the bathroom and changed into my new pink dress, and she went in her bedroom. I put on the dress and then the gloves, shoes, and got my new purse from one of the shopping bags. I stood and looked at myself in the mirror. I wished I could have been part of Serenity's court. I thought how this dress could be my princess dress. I closed my eyes and thought about dancing at one of the beautiful balls they had on the Moon Kingdom.   
Suddenly my thoughts took me to the place of my dreams. I saw myself waltzing with a man wearing a tuxedo and mask. Then I was looking through the princess's eyes. I saw the handsome man twirl me around the floor. Then I was taken away to a battlefield where only few survived. My dress was torn and muddied, and I screamed at the top of my lungs. The scream threw me into space.  
I opened my eyes. The journey had left my breathless. The sign of Venus burned brightly on my forehead. My eyes became widened by the sight. As a reached up the touch it, I heard Trista open her door. I hurried and we both came out about the same time. I looked up as she walked out of the room. Whoa! I thought to myself. She was wearing a deep green spaghetti strap dress, with a slip up the thigh. I swear I had seen it before.  
"You look wonderful." She had put her hair up in a high ponytail. She began to blush. "I wish I could make my hair look better." I rolled my eyes. My hair was just the same as always. Half of it was down and the other half made two loose buns, like Serena's meatballs.  
"I'm not that great with hair, but I could try a single bun." My face brightened. I couldn't think of anything she won't do for me. I must seem so helpless. We sat and she got her hair brush. Then she brushed my hair out. My brown hair fell to about my elbows. I'm sure it didn't take nearly as long to brush my hair as it must to brush hers. She twisted my hair around and around, until it was perfect. She ran and got a portable mirror and showed it to me. It was absolutely the most perfect bun I had ever seen. I smiled so big I almost laughed.  
"You made my hair look good!" I shrieked. "Not good, Great!" I was ready to go now. My beautiful pink dress and my gorgeous bun. I still didn't compare to Trista but I came closer than I would have ever before. We took a cab to the huge mansion where the party was going to be at. The two of us entered the ball room together.  
"Wow... look at those two." A man commented.  
"Do you know them?" Another watched.  
"No I wish I did." The first guy said.  
"The taller girl is Trista Meiou. I don't know about the other." A more educated guy guessed. The room was mainly filled with men. I then realized that they were speaking English. This whole time I had been here I was speaking Japanese fluently. That was impossible. I suddenly realized nothing was impossible.  
"Hello, gentlemen." I said in a well cultured voice.  
"You speak, English?" Trista looked at me as the man spoke.  
"Yes. I used to live in the States remember." I said to her. Then doing a well mannered curtsies. We began to speak in Japanese so Trista could understand.  
"What is your name, Miss?" The man asked fairly well.  
"Trista Meiou. And yours?" She smiled trying to speak slowly and simply.  
"Jake Ashmore." He bowed. He was really cute. "Would you care to walk?" He asked her instantly realizing he said the wrong word.  
"Dance, he means." I said to Trista. I felt little let down he didn't ask me to dance. That's OK. I would probably pick her, too. They danced and I sat at a small table at the edge of the room. I tapped my toes. Someone came up behind me and put their hand on my shoulder. I jumped.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." A handsome man said to me. I noticed he was speaking again in English. I could hardly tell the difference. "I mean... I am sorry..." He said in shaky Japanese.  
"No, that's all right." I said quickly as he stumbled to find the words. "I speak English." We smiled at each other.  
"Great. I have never spoken good Japanese." We spoke in English for a while. "I got to come to the party cause my uncle is the owner of the mansion. Oh by the way my name is Stephen Winner." He held his hand out to shake mine.  
"My name is Adrienne Gabrielle." I said shaking his hand as if I was in America, again. I smiled. "My friends call me Adrienne."  
"Pleased to meet you. Ummm... would you like to dance? I'm not all that great at it..." He held his hand out again and stood up.  
"Of course. I would be honored." We walked out onto the dance floor and begin to do a waltz. I found his embrace very relaxing. The tune hummed in my ears as we flowed across the floor. As soon as it began the song seemed to end. I looked around spotting Trista. She was looking at me as she talked to an older man. "I have to go speak with my friend. Thank you for the dance." He stood there as I scurried off. "Hi, Trista." I was still speaking in English. "Oh sorry. I forgot. " I said blushing instantly.  
"That's ok. Meet the owner of this lovely house, Mr. Winner." She introduced me to him. I bowed to the kind man.  
"So I noticed you speak both Japanese and English fluently." He remarked.  
"Yes. I used to the States and Japanese came very easily once I started to live here." None of which was a lie. It was true no matter how obscure. I stood quietly as Trista and him talked. I turned around looking for Stephen. I couldn't see him anymore. As I looked around the ball room a young man was about to pick up a champagne glass. As he touched the glass it blinked the instance flashes of light. Oh no another heart snatcher.  
"Champolta!" The monster screamed. Trista and I looked at each other. This time the heart snatcher was after a specific heart crystal. "Where is that boy!" It looked at Stephen. My eyes widened.  
"No..." I said under my breath.  
"Adrienne, come on." Trista said tugging on my sleeve. "Pluto Planet Power!"  
"Aphrodite Pendant Power!" I screamed grabbing my pendant out of my purse. We began to transform. We held our staffs and ran back into the ballroom. "Stop right there heart snatcher!" I screamed at it.  
"I am the gate keeper of time, Sailor Pluto" She spun around her staff.  
"Enough introductions. If you don't know my name, there's no reason you should. Now give that pure heart back to Stephen!" Pluto looked at me. I began a new attack. "Aphrodite Love Haze..." I spun my staff and threw it in the air, and it turned to the bronze dust. The dust sucked into clashed hands and I threw it to the ground. "Vanish!" I screamed sending the dust around the room. I held my staff tight. I charged the monster and whacked it with my hands, staff, and feet. I was so mad. How dare it take Stephen's pure heart crystal? "Now to finish you off." I began a third attack. "Aphrodite.." I twirled the staff, and then stopped. "Love Spears..." I made a stretching motion with my hands, and multiple energy spears formed where my staff had been. "Penetrate!" I threw the spears all at once at the horrible monster. They shimmered and the heart snatcher was hit. It disappeared, not without a last scream.  
"Aphrodite. What came over you..." She tried to ask. I didn't stop. I ran over to Stephen.  
"Stephen... Stephen, are you ok." I replaced the crystal. He must have seen me spin around similar to when we were dancing.  
"Adrienne..." He said trying to get up. Pluto put her hand on my shoulder. I nodded.  
"No you're mistaken. I am Sailor Aphrodite." I said as harshly as I could to him. We leaped from the window. I knew we had to hurry and reenter to ballroom. "What do you think that was?" I said acting ignorant as we walked back in. "Stephen are you, ok?" I asked pretending to just see him.  
"Yeah, I think so." He held his head. "I saw a sailor scout. When all that commotion was going on. She saved my life." He looked at me. For a moment he thought I was her again, but the thought left his mind. "I have to know who she is. I have to go." He got up and pushed through the crowd. I reached for him as he ran off.  
"I can't believe it." I looked up at Trista. "It's all my fault. Now he might search for the rest of his life for a girl, whom he'll never find." I bit my lower lip.  
"Don't worry. It's not your fault. Maybe one day you'll be able to tell him." She tried to reassure me, but I knew it was hopeless. If that time ever came I'd probably be gone. Soon after that we left the party. I had some fun after, but couldn't get into it any more. As we walked down the street, Trista began to speak to me. "Your new attacks were really neat. Now you've met the other scouts attack number." She tried to make me smile in glee. I gave in as the reality of my duty as a scout set back in.  
"I knew the other attack would never destroy the monster totally. So I became absolutely enraged." I lowed my head. "Sorry about cutting you off and all."  
"No problem. I get a lot from Uranus." We laughed as we crawled in a cab. We were silent as we went back to her apartment. I spoke up.  
"How long do you think it will be?" I asked. She knew what I was talking about. The last battle with the heart snatchers.  
"I wish I knew. So many things have happened to contradict my beliefs, I don't know what's going to happen." She smiled. "Maybe for once my life will be a surprise."  
"Yeah. Maybe." I slept on her couch that night. In the morning, she didn't wake me up right away. I heard her in the kitchen clanging some pots and pans together. "Trista?..." I asked trying to wake up.  
"Sorry, did I wake you up?" She put the pan down on the stove. "I don't really know how to cook all that well." She smiled. "Ok I can't cook anything." She giggled.  
"How about you let me cook. I can try to. Do you have any cookbooks?" I got up rubbing my eyes.  
"Yes. I have a ton. I just haven't had the time to learn." She showed my the self full of cookbooks.  
"Wow. Ok I think I can make something." I grabbed one and made us some pancakes. I had to say they turned out pretty good. Trista loved them. I swear she ate about four pancakes.  
"That was delicious!" She said leaning back in her chair. "I've never had pancakes like that. Were those American?" She questioned sitting back up.  
"Yes. They reminded me of my dad's pancakes. When I was little he used to make a bunch of batter and let us pour it in the pan." I smiled and leaned back myself. "Sometimes we'd make them huge, but that didn't turn out too great. Most of the time we would make tiny ones. We called them silver dollar pancakes, cause that's how big they were." I let out a sigh. Maybe this could be like going to college, early. I don't have to miss them. I might go back home tomorrow. Trista smiled at me.  
"That is a great memory. Of course that's the one thing that makes us so different. You've lived on Earth and had a family." She leaned her cheeks on her hands and looked at me. "I wish I could have had a family. Neo Queen Serenity, King of the Earth, and Small Lady were always great to me. But I knew they had their own family." She smiled.  
"I wish I was home. In my room. Not as if don't love it here. It's just I miss the solitude. I loved to sit in my room and type on my computer or listen to some soft music. I like to sing, which I did a lot of. Sitting in my room, of course." She was still smiling taking in every word. As if she cared. With most people I would say they didn't, but I could tell she did. I continued. "I guess you know all about solitude." I wanted her to talk. All she did was nod. "I don't really miss a lot I guess. School was always a drag. I did like my one of my English teachers. He was really great. Other than that school is not to be miss. My parents I do. I miss them annoying me about doing stuff, and giving a kiss goodnight." Tears formed in my eyes, I tried to blink them back. "I miss Karate. It was really fun. I miss my friends a lot. I used to call them on the phone everyday. We never really talked about anything important, just stuff." I let out a sigh. She sat up still watching me. "I don't know. I miss my old life, but I think I could get used to my new."  
"I really my old life, too." She spoke up. "As hard as it is to believe guarding the gate of time was very interesting. I saw hundreds of things happen. One thing I liked is I didn't have to follow anyone's orders." She let out a exasperated laugh. "I liked talking with Small Lady and her family. Also I liked having the important job of protecting the time gate. Whenever someone came to go through it I had the authority to say no!" She told me a little more about her job. "I can't really job here. Since I have no education..."  
"Except about a million years of history." We laughed as she continued.  
"Also I can't really put on my resume that I have been guarding the gate of time for the last thousand years." We both laughed louder.  
"I have to go in a while. I must meet the other girls at the temple today." I started to get up. "You can come along. We might need your help studying..." Before I could finish her phone began to ring.  
"Hello.... Yes... I understand... Yes... At the park... Ok.... About what?... All right... Ok... I'll see you then..." She hung up. "I can't come. I have a meeting today." She smiled. "I'm sure you won't need me. You better go get packed."  
"Ok. I guess I'll see ya later." I got up and packed all my new clothes. I got on the bus that went to the temple. Soon after I got off the bus and began the climb up the huge flight of stairs with my heavy bags. I trudged up the stairs.  
"Hey! Adrienne!" Lita called from a far. She ran up to me. "How about I take one of your bags." She grabbed one.  
"Thanks. I was about to die." I sighed and we laughed.  
"So how was your night with Trista?" Ami asked. She was sitting behind the table. Everyone looked up as Lita and I put the bags down.  
"It was pretty nice. We went out to eat and went shopping. Before I got there she had made me this beautiful pink dress and we went to a party." I couldn't help it I had to boost. They all smiled.  
"Wow! She sounds great." Serena commented.  
"Can we see the dress?" Asked Mina excited.  
"We should start studying..." Ami replied, everyone stared at her. "Ok, try it on." I went and put on my outfit, that I had worn last night.  
"That is so beautiful." Rei said. Everyone agreed. I twirled around, and then changed back. When I came back in the room they had already started studying.  
"So what classes were you taking before...?" Ami asked as I sat next to her.  
"I was taking Honors biology, Honors English 2, speech and debate, and Spanish 1." I named all my classes for the semester.  
"Wow! It doesn't seem like many classes to fit in a nine hour day." Rei commented chewing on her pencil.  
"We only went to school seven hours and we had two semester with four classes each." I said knowing that they would be jealous.  
"That seems unfair we have to go to school so many more hours." Mina blurted.  
"Yes, but to be blunt that does make the Japanese people smarter. No offense to you of course, Adrienne." Ami said smiling and blushing.  
"Oh, yes. I have always admired you all for studying so hard and going to school so long. The past few days have been hard. Staying awake and all." I smiled.  
"See you guys I'm not the only one." Serena said sticking out her tongue.  
"Well, anyway, how about telling us what your classes and America was like?" Lita leaned over the table grabbing a cookie.  
"I don't really know how to explain it. I guess I'll just tell you all how's it's different from here." I sighed and begin my story. "I wake up about 6:30 a.m. every morning and drag myself out of bed. I get ready and my sister drives us to the high school. I walk around and talk to some of my friends, but eventually get to my first period, English 2. I guess you guys might not understand. In English class we go over how to do good writing and such. I sit through that and after the bell rings I get on the way to my Biology class. Biology is really hard. Our teacher is really a tough teacher, but is pretty nice on the inside. I finally get to the class with my favorite teacher. Although I don't care for the class cause I have to give a speech in front of the class almost every week. I guess that's why it's called speech and debate." I laughed insanely putting my hand behind my head. That would be one of those times when sweat drops would appear on everyone's heads. "During that class I have to eat lunch. Our class eats lunch at about 12:45 p.m. I am so staving by then. Well after that I go to Spanish 1. It's pretty easy. I never knew I could speak Japanese, until now." I laughed again. "Then at 2:45 p.m. we go home." I stopped talking. I just realized it must have been boring for them to sit and listen to me babble on. When I looked up at them they were all intently watching me. I smiled.  
"That sounds terrific. I wish I went to your old school." Serena shrieked.  
"Yeah, it sounds like a fairly easy day." Ami said thinking about it.  
"Parts of it are. Parts aren't." I looked down at the book in front of me. The writing was in Japanese, but it could have been English for all it mattered. It seemed as if I had been speaking Japanese my whole life.  
"I think we should start studying." Rei stated as she put her pencil down.  
"Yes, I think that would be..." Someone's communicator beeped. It was Ami's. "Yes, Luna."  
"Everyone come down to the park immediately!" She almost screamed.  
"Right!" Serena yelled. "Moon Cosmic Power!"  
"Moon Prism Power!"  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
"Aphrodite Pendant Power!"  
"Let's go!" Sailor Moon yelled as we all finished our transformations. We ran all the way to the park. By the time we got there, everyone was tired. "Ok, where is this villain." She looked around. I turned all the way around looking myself.  
"I can't get a reading on my computer." Mercury said confused. She scanned with her VR visor.  
"Let me try." I concentrated. All the girls watched me. I lifted my staff in front of my face. I felt something in my bones. I spun the staff, and I threw it up I saw an image, in the spinning staff. "Over to the right!" I yelled looking up, seeing a monster running towards me. "Aphrodite Love Mist..." I began the attack, I realized the other girls didn't see the figure. "... Vaporize!" I yelled, the outer layer that made the demon invisible disappeared. I smiled.  
"Great job, Adrienne!" Sailor Moon cried. She looked over at the demon. "I am Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon I will punish you." The outer scouts bounded from the trees.  
"Stop! Sailor Moon wait. We have to see why the heart snatcher is here." Uranus jumped down and grabbed Moon's scepter.  
"Hey. Cut it out Uranus!" I screamed at her. I ran over there. I tried a to grab it from her.  
"You little girls can fight all you want. I'll just want to get what I came for and be on my way." The monster jumped at me! I dodged and Uranus was knocked down.  
"Moon Crisis Power!" Sailor Moon went to her next power phase. "Rainbow Moon Heart... Ache!" She tried her attack. The monster jumped back up. "Ahhh!" She screeched. "It didn't work. What's wrong with this thing?" She shook she specter.  
"You can't destroy me little girl." She cackled horribly. "I am part of the Sovereign, she can not be destroyed by such toys." She ran towards me again.  
"Ahhh!" I screamed in terror. "Everyone we have to get out of here." We all retreated. After awhile we lost the monster and got back to Rei's house. "It was after me." I stated.  
"Do you think it wanted her heart crystal?" Mina asked.  
"No. They wouldn't use a strong warrior, to do such a simple job." Lita said.  
"You're right. There must have been some other reason. But what?" Ami said getting her computer out. "I detect surges of energy coming from Adrienne." They all looked at me. "That's strange." She was thinking hard, as they all stared at me.  
"There is nothing else we can do now. Ami, you should think more on this. We should go ahead and go home. Who is Adrienne going with today?" Rei asked.  
"Me." Lita spoke up. "I think it would be best if she went with me. If anything were to happen again I wouldn't have to worry about family members getting in the way." She winked at me. Everyone felt bad for her, since she had no family. We all knew that she could take care of herself.  
"Ok. I guess I should get my stuff." I walked over to my pile of things. All the girls started to go home so Rei could do her chores.  
"So what do you want to eat tonight?" She asked helping me with my things.  
"Oh, I don't know. I know you are such a great cook." She blushed. "I can't think of anything. What are you best at making?" She thought for a moment.  
"I really haven't ever thought of a best." She thought longer, as we walked down the sidewalk to her apartment. "I guess it doesn't matter."  
"Yeah, as long as I get some of your great cooking." I smiled big closing my eyes. I could sense something. I wasn't sure if I should tell Lita. No I don't want to ruin the good spirits. "So what have you decided to make?" I said walking into her apartment. We sat down around a short table.  
"I think I'll make. Uh... How about a bowl of my famous beef stew." She winked at me.  
"You mean the stew you tried to teach Serena and Andrew to make?" I licked my lips. She looked at me for a second.  
"Yeah, I did try to get them to make it." She was still looking at me.  
"Is it too weird if I say stuff like that. I won't if it freaks you out." I said to her.  
"No, no. I was just thinking about it. Well since you know so much about us, how about telling me a little sneak peak. I promise I won't tell." She put her finger over her mouth indicating she won't tell.  
"I can't." I said looking at my hands.  
"Why not?" She asked bewildered.  
"I promised Trista that I won't tell anyone." I looked up at her face.  
"Well ok. I don't understand why I can't hear a tidbit." She leered at me.  
"Well..." She looked at me excited. "I guess I could try to answer one question." She thought for a moment.  
"Yikes. It's hard to think of just one." She thought a little longer. "Maybe I should get dinner started."  
"Good. I'll help if I can." I walked with her to the kitchen. "I can't cook great. I will help in any way I can." She was still thinking and took a minute to respond.  
"Yeah, all right. Lets get started." She took out a pot. We made the dinner as she thought hard about her one question. I still didn't know if I should answer her or not. I guess I had to now. She got out her bowls and set them out on the short table.  
"I can't get used to these short tables." I said trying to break the silence. "In the US we have taller tables and sit in chairs. Of course you already knew that." I said feeling really dumb.  
"That's an interesting way to eat." She said automatically.  
"Yeah. Wow!" I tasted the soup. "This is great. I can't believe that I helped make this." I smiled and laughed. She sat solemn. "I guess your thinking about your one question, huh?" I said eating more soup. I was trying not to slurp.  
"Yes, I am." She said breaking her thoughts. "I can't decide what to ask. I want to ask a silly question, but I feel I should ask a serious one." She thought for a moment longer. "What would you ask?" I shoot a glance at her.  
"What? Ummm... I don't know." I said pondering as I slurped some soup. "Ooops... sorry." I said blushing. I finally got her to laugh a little.  
"I still can't decide what to ask..." I looked up at her. "I guess it's a lot like deciding your three wishes from the genie." She commented.  
"Maybe the best solution is not to ask one." She looked up at me. "Well. I don't know." I smiled shyly.  
"Maybe your right. I just keep thinking that if I do that then my only chance will be gone." She looked down at her soup again. "I think that I have finally thought up my one question." She paused for a minute as I hung in suspense. "I would like to know when, what, and with who our last battle as sailor scouts is going to be. Last as in the finale, the sailor scouts don't return home." She laid her spoon down and stared.  
"That's what you want to know?" I posed the question myself. She nodded. "Well it is a hard one. I really don't know how to answer that. I mean. All of you come close. I can't remember..." A vision popped in my head. It was Pluto standing with her staff.  
"Remember Sailor Aphrodite don't tell the other scouts anything. It could be dangerous." She walked off and my vision faded away.  
"Adrienne, Adrienne..." Lita shook my shoulders.  
"I'm ok." I lowered my head. I didn't know what to do. This was so hard. Maybe I should just lie. "Lita. I really don't know the answer to your question. I know it seems lame I can't answer it, but they are too many things standing in my way." I shook my head trying to keep Pluto's nagging image out of my head.  
"I think I have a right to know." She said almost pounding her fist on the table.  



	4. yeah, more

"That's just it. Trista made my promise not to tell any one anything. I thought you might ask a question about your future boyfriends or something that I maybe didn't know." I took her hand. "Lita I will tell you this. Never give up on Sailor Moon. Believe in what she is doing it will be the right thing. Not matter how stupid or anything. She knows what to do." I laid her hand on the table and got up. I looked at the clock on the stove. "Wow. It's already pretty late. How about I slip into my bed." I stretched. She got up too.  
"Yeah. Ok. I want you to sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." She pointed to the bedroom.  
"Oh, I think the couch will be fine for me." She stared at me.  
"You must know that once I've made up my mind its made up." She and I smiled.  
"Yeah. I know." So I slept in her bed. I could she gracefully lay down the sheets on her couch. She laid down and pondered what I had said for a while, I'm sure. I  
know I did. Should I really have told her that. I probably shouldn't tell Trista about what I said. I soon fell asleep.  
Crash! I jumped up. The window in Lita living room had been broken.  
"Adrienne. Run get out of here. Jupiter Star Power!" I saw her transforming then I saw the monster. It was that heart snatcher. "Run go find the others. I'll hold it off." I couldn't leave her here. I would feel better as Sailor Aphrodite. I went back into Lita's room and searched for my pendent.  
"I don't have time to mess with you little girlie." I could hear monster say to her.  
"Watch who your calling girlie. Sparkling Wide Pressure!" An electric flash filled the room. I had to leave here. I knew it would follow me and I could lure it away from Lita. "Ahhh!" I heard her scream.  
"Aphrodite Pendent Power!" I transformed as quickly as I could. "You see me monster I'm the one you want." I saw Jupiter on her knees, wrapped in a hair-like substance. The monster let her go.  
"Yes. It is you I want." It charged.  
"I have to go Jupiter. Call the girls on the communicator, if you can." I jumped out of the broken window. I felt like I was flying as I fell to the ground. I landed on one knee and looked up. The monster was falling too. I ran trying not to hit the people on the street.  
"Look, its a sailor scout."   
"I've never seen her before."  
"Ahhh a monster." The people ran about. All I could hope was the monster only purpose was to catch me and not to get heart crystals. I was wrong it, and grabbed the nearest three people by the throats.  
"No!" I yelled. "Aphrodite Love Haze Vanish!" I ran towards the monster as the dust made me almost invisible to it. I released the people. I called off the dust. "Now what do you say?"  
"I'll get you, you fool. You will be mine and the sovereign's." It charged me again. I know was pretty sure the monster won't go after anyone else. I ran as far from all people as I could. I had lost it so I could think of a plan before it came after me again. I knew I couldn't beat it with my weak powers but something had to give. "Don't try to fight it you know you will not win alone. So come with me." I knew this is what had to happen. Somewhere in my heart I could feel myself being pulled towards the sovereign's evil heart. In a moment I was walking towards the evil beast. I could tell that my pupils were gone and all you could see was my iris.  
No, don't let yourself be pulled in. I thought. I closed my eyes. It no use, I was under its power. I looked over to my side and saw Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto standing watching me be pulled away.  
"Help me..." I managed to say. I fell to my knees.  
"Good job my pet. Now as for you Sailor Aphrodite.." It was Kaolinite. She laughed as I struggled to get up. My body was paralyzed. I had dropped my staff back a little ways and Kaolinite picked it up. "So this is your little treasure." She held it tightly. "Well I'm sure Doctor Tomoe would like to see it." She motioned at the monster. It grabbed me around the waist.  
"No, no! Help me Pluto, help me..." I screamed in vain as I was lifted into the sky. Pluto looked away. My body was held tight by the monster. It looked at me and smiled an evil grin as we disappeared into another dimension.  
I passed out and was taken to room in Doctor Tomoe's lab. When I awoke, I was greeted by Kaolinite.  
"Why hello little girl." She smirked at me. I looked at my clothes. I had on the pajamas I slept at Lita's house. "I see you have noticed you are no longer Sailor Aphrodite. Don't worry little one I have your magical pendant right here." She held it up for me to see.  
"Give it back to me Kaolinite. You evil old hag." She frowned at me. Kaolinite held her hand up to shoot a energy ball out of it in rage.  
"Kaolinite. I see our visitor has woken up." She halted.  
"Yes, doctor." Kaolinite said walking over to stand next to him.  
"Thank you holding that for me Kaolinite." He grabbed my pendant from her hands. He walked over to me. "Who are you little girl?" He asked almost sweetly.  
"I am Sailor Aphrodite as you see." I said. "You won't know me even if I told you." I smiled deviously at him. He stood back up.  
"I see. Now how do you know that?" He said as Kaolinite slipped her arms around his waist.  
"Yes little girl how do you know that? Doctor Tomoe knows everybody." She smiled and looked at his glasses.  
"Well I know doesn't know me." I said disdainfully. "I know that for sure. Besides you won't ask me if you knew." They both taken back by what I said.  
"You have a point girl." He said. "But won't it be better if I called by your name and not little girl."  
"I don't care have to say about me. You can call me whatever you want. I know what you are up to Tomoe."  
"Oh really little girl." Kaolinite smirked again at me.  
"Yes. I know more than you think. I know about Pharaoh 90 and Mistress 9. I know that Hotaru is Mistress 9 and I also know that Sailor Moon beat you. She will not lose to fools like you." I laughed heartily. I glared at them as they pondered what I said.  
"Well big talk little girl. Especially one that can't transform into her little scout self." Kaolinite laughed into her palm. I could see Doctor Tomoe was upset by what I had said. "Now girl tell us who your scout friend are? Tell us who has the Purity Chalice?" Kaolinite yelled.  
"I will never divulge any information to you creeps." They were annoyed by my reaction.  
"Kaolinite I need you to come with me. Send the damion to watch after little girl." As he walked into the other room and saw a flash of concern in his eyes.  
"Yes Doctor. It will be done. Heart snatcher stay and watch this little sailor wanna be. Ha ha ha..." She laughed stupidly. Then disappeared. I stared at the monster as it hovered over the floor.  
"I always wondered if damion had a personality or actual thoughts other getting heart crystals? So do you?" I looked at it.  
"Someone finally talk to me." She sobbed big tears and I almost laughed but kept it in. I let the monster cry on my shoulder and explain it's life story, and it finally stopped.  
"Yes I understand." I said patting on the back. "But what I don't understand is how you could keep the only person who will listen to you locked up here doomed to be destroyed." I said acting like I was going weep, too.  
"That's true. Be free my friend. Leave here in peace." She opened a portal for me to leave.  
"Thank you dear. I will never forget you." I jumped into the portal and as I did I saw her realize that I had tricked her. Well we all know what happened to that poor damion. That wasn't my biggest concern at the time. Why exactly did Doctor Tomoe want me in his lab? How did he know who I was? Also how was I going to get my transformation pendant back? I better go to the scouts on this one. I ran down the street for a while thinking about what I was going to do. Then I stopped the slowly walked. It was dark and creepy so I tried to find a restaurant to slip into. I walked a couple of blocks and trying to find a restaurant that was open. It was kind of late at night so I had some trouble finding one. When I did I collapsed in the booth. "Whew..." I let out a belated sigh.  
"Can help you, Miss?" A kind younger lady asked me.  
"No I don't have any money to pay for anything. I was wondering if I could ask where about in Tokyo I'm at? I'm new in town and got a bit lost." I was lost. When I had jumped into the portal I didn't care where it would take me as long as it was not anywhere near the Mugen School or Doctor Tomoe.  
"How about I get you a glass of water and I'll try to explain where you're at." She smiled and walked to the back of the small store. I slumped down in the booth. No one else was in the cafe. I sat looking around the outside of the cafe. A few people would pass by and then it would be silent again. That horrible, awful silence. Soon after she left the waitress came back with a tall glass of water. I just noticed that I was sweating and my mouth was dry. I picked up the glass and took a few sips. The waitress sat down in front of me.  
"We don't get many customers this late at night. You seem a bit young to be rooming the streets of Tokyo." She smiled sweetly looking at me with great intensity.  
"Well its a long and complicated story, but mainly I just came into the a few days ago. I just recently lost my family in an accident. I've been living with some friends in the city. I guess I just got lost getting back to my friend's house. Now I don't know where I am." She looked at a bit dazed by my story.  
"That's sad about your family. I'm very sorry. Well I'm great at giving directions, but I will certainly try." She asked about where I needed to be. I decided to say the Hino Shrine since that was pretty well known. She tried to give me directions for a while. I just became confused and frustrated. I was incredibly tired and just wanted to find out what was going on.  
"I think I can get there now." I thanked the kind woman and was on my way. I wandered the streets for a while and then decided to find a phone. By great luck I found some money by the trash can near the booth and thumbed through the phone book. "I can't waste this money. Who would be home?" I hoped in a way that Sailor Moon and the other inner scouts would be looking for me, but that left Trista, Amara, and Michelle. "Ok I think I'll try Amara. I don't why, but I'm going to." I found her number and dialed it. "Amara?" I asked questionably.  
"Yes. This is she. Who may I ask is calling?" She seemed annoyed, but in that case she always was.  
"This is Adrienne Gabrielle." I tried to sound a bit afraid so she would take interest. It wasn't hard act scared, because I was.  
"Adrienne? Why are you calling?" Amara seemed confused by my call. "What's wrong? I'm sure don't just want to talk this late at night." She questioned.  
"No, of course, not. Something has happened and I'm lost. I need you to come get me, please." I tried to be polite.  
"What's happened? I'm not a taxi you know." Amara spouted out.  
"Yes, I am a where of that. It's just Serena and the others are most likely looking for me and... I think I should explain it to you when you get here. If that's all right?" I was trying to be nice, but it was hard.  
"Ok, tell me where you're at." She asked still a bit annoyed. I explained my location and said she would come as quickly as possible.  
"Do you think I should ask Michelle to come?" She said wondering if more fire power was needed.  
"I think I'm in the clear for now." I said trying to not become suspicious and more frightened.  
"All right. See you." She hung and I slowly hung up the phone, too. I sat on a bench near the phone and curled into a ball, with my knees pressed up against my cheeks. Now no people were rooming the streets. The silence was strong. I could feel it coming closer. My heart began to beat faster. I looked around trying to learn something about the enemy within this darkness. The wind blew a cold chill up my back. The only thing I had to shield me from the desolate cold was the blanket of darkness. I closed my eyes trying to keep the horrible silence out. I dozed off. Soon after a motorcycle screeched up. I was still half asleep and my eyes did not open. Amara shook my shoulders.  
"Adrienne, Adrienne, Adrienne." She called. "Get up we have to get out of here. The wind is blowing a fierce warning." I looked in her eyes, they were tired.  
"Yes..." I whispered. "Lets get out of here." She helped me onto the bike. I couldn't believe how nice she was acting. I clasped my arms around her waist. "I'm kind of scared. Of riding a motorcycle that is." I admitted. She laughed loudly.  
"That's not what you should be afraid of. Hold on tight I'll protect you now." I blushed feeling safe now. I nestled my head into Amara's back, as we rode off and blazed through the night. A long time after the motorcycle began to slow and then stop. "I told Michelle and Trista to meet me in the park. We have to walk the rest of the way. I think you should transform. And then we will find the others." I looked at her.  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
"I think I should tell you what happened." I told her about Lita's house and tricking the monster. "So now they have my pendant. I can't transform." She reached down and pushed my chin up so I was looking at her eyes again.  
"I told you that I would protect. I will." She smiled and so did I. "Uranus Planet Power!" I stood back and watched her transform. It was the first time I had been able to stand and watch one of the scouts transform since I saw the TV show. "Now hold my hand and let's go." She ran quickly through the trees and sidewalks. They was no sign of any of the outer scouts.  
"Stop for a minute ok, Uranus." I pleaded. I was even more tired if that was possible and I thought I should sit down. "I need a minute to rest." I sat down on the ground. She kneed over me.  
"Are you ok?" She asked feeling bad for not noticing my fatigue.  
"Yeah, I'll be..." I stopped speaking. I could feel a presence.  
"What... What is it?" Sailor Uranus stood up looking around.  
"Sailor Moon." I said quietly. "Sailor Moon!" I screamed for her to hear.  
"What is it, Adrienne?" She stared at me.  
"Adrienne!" I heard someone call.  
"Is that Sailor Moon?" Sailor Uranus looked around. I ran after her voice. "No, Adrienne stay with me." She grabbed my arm.  
"She's calling me. I have to go find her... Sailor Moon! I'm here!" I shrieked. I wiggled from Uranus' grasp. "Sailor Moon!"  
"Adrienne." I turned a corner and saw her smiling face. "I found you Adrienne." Uranus came running up behind me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me behind her.  
"Adrienne, is with me. I'm protecting her since you are obviously incapable of doing so." She snapped.  
"That's not true!" Sailor Moon cried out. "We did protect her."  
"Uranus, what are you doing?" I looked at her and Sailor Moon.  
"I told you I would protect you and I will. She and her other sailor failures can't be trusted. They let you get taken away." She held my arm and turned away from the now whimpering Sailor Moon.  
"NO, that's not true. You were the one who didn't help. How can I trust you? You saw when I was taken by that monster and didn't do a thing!" I screamed wrenching my arm from her grasp.  
"If you won't come with me now I will take you myself." She held my arm tightly.  
"NO you can't do this! Sailor Moon do something!' I tried to break free, but I was too tired and scared to anything.  
"Stop Uranus please why are you doing this?" She pleaded to her.  
"Sailor Aphrodite must be an important part of this battle or the Imperium Silver Crystal would not have brought her back." She jerked my arm. "Come on, you don't have to be afraid, Adrienne."  
"I have to stay with Serena I need to be with her and help her. No No.. please don't do this." I fell to my knees. I looked up into her harsh eyes. "Uranus she is the true sovereign of good. I believe in her. I know this."  
"How could you know of such things." She yanked me to my feet. She pulled me to the motorcycle. I suppose I could have gotten away but I felt so weak.  
"Adrienne!" Sailor Moon yelled as we rode off. I turned around saw her fall to her knees crying. "I'll save you Adrienne!" I also had tears dripping down my cheeks. Why is she doing this? I can't understand. She detransformed and got off the motorcycle. Michelle stood by the apartment door.  
"Hello, Adrienne. How is it going?" She said almost sarcastically.  
"Please I have to sleep. I don't care what you do to me just let me sleep the rest of the night." I collapsed in Michelle arms. They must have carried me to the apartment. I felt a cool cloth being rubbed across my forehead. "Ah... Whoo... is that?" I managed to get out.  
"It's me Michelle." She dripped the cloth in a bowl of water and started to wring it out. "You collapsed last night, and have been asleep a long time." I looked outside and saw the sun burning brightly through the window.  
"I was so tired." I said sitting up. "Michelle why do you want me here?"  
"Amara believes that you will be safer with us and you should not see Serena or others any more." I shot a horrified look at her.  
"Michelle?" I began. "What do you think?" I realized Michelle was usually a puppet in Amara's palm.  
"I'm not sure, yet." She looked at the cloth laying in her hands. "I recognize that you know a lot more then we can image. Amara doesn't understand this. She told me you knew that Serena was the sovereign of goodness." She looked into my eyes, hers were watery and about to brim over.  
"Yes, she is. I don't know if I should be telling, but I guess I already have. Michelle, Sailor Neptune, you have to believe in Sailor Moon. Sometimes what she does seems a bit off beat. I know in the end it turns out to be good. You just have to trust in her." My eyelids fluttered.  
"Yes, I do believe in her. It's just Amara doesn't." I could see her weakness. "She's a good person, Amara. I just don't who to believe sometimes, her or myself."  
"Yourself. You always have to believe in yourself." I smiled. I must have sounded pretty corny. I looked at her face. "Don't cry Michelle. If you do then I will. And oh gosh don't get me started with that. I tear up, my nose runs, and oh its just horrible." I chuckled. She just stared at me. I stopped laughing and looked at her. "Sorry I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I just wanted to make you smile." I let out a little laugh from nervousness.  
"I know." She began to chuckle herself. "Sorry I was just kidding around. I thought it was quite funny." We both laughed.  
"Good that my number one way to make my friends stop crying." I smiled.  
"I guess that makes us friends then." Michelle gazed at me. I jumped out of the bed.  
"Yes. I suppose it does. But Michelle do you really believe that I should go on living with you all?" I implored.  
"No, I don't. In fact, Amara's gone right now. I want you to get out of here. I'll tell her I fell asleep watching you." She got up.  
"No, you'll get in trouble with her." I almost screamed.  
"Go! Get out!" She pointed towards the door. It startled me as she yelled. "I know you have to live your destiny with the other sailors. I believe in you." She smirked. I looked at her for a minute. "Take this." She handed me a jacket.  
"Thanks. My friend." I put on the coat and left the apartment. I walked down the street and reached into the pockets of Michelle's coat. There was some money and her phone number and address. I looked through the pockets and found another phone number for a boy named Rob. I laughed and looked up seeing the school. Luckily the last bell had rung.  
"I can't believe Serena got detention again." Lita said while swinging her bag and looking up at the sky.  
"You can't really blame her we were all up late looking for Adrienne and she had that disturbing encounter." Ami said with her nose in a textbook.  
"True." Lita said. Then she looked down and saw me standing in front of her. "Adrienne!" Ami looked up, also.  
"Hey, girls." I said with a wave. They both ran up to me.  
"Are you all right, Adrienne? What happened?" Lita asked anxiously.  
"I'm ok now. I think I need to get on some different clothes. People have been looking at me funny all day." I smiled cheerfully. Ami and Lita both looked perplexed at each other. "What I had no other clothes to wear? These were the night clothes I was wearing when I went to sleep last night."  
"How can you be cheerful? A horrible thing happened to you last night." Ami said straight forward.  
"Serena was very upset when she found us, finally." Lita added. I looked to the ground for advice.  
"I was trying not to think about it." I said rubbing some dirt around on the sidewalk with my bare toes. They noticed I had no shoes on.  
"Your feet look a bit torn up. I think we should get you back to my house." Ami said staring at the cuts from running all over town last night. I really hadn't notice till now that my feet were in great pain.  
"Yeah, I'll go by my house and bring something to munch on. I'll also pick up your clothes, ok." Lita said starting to walk to other direction. "I'll meet you over there in a little while. See you!" She waved goodbye and started to jog away.  
"Do you think you can make it to my house in bare feet? How about you wear my shoes and I'll walk without. No wait I have a pair of sandals in my bag." We sat down on a bench and she pulled the soft slippers from her bag.  
"I don't want to get them dirty." I commented slipping them on my tattered feet.  
"Don't worry about that." She helped me stand up and we walked on. "So how did you get your feet hurt so badly?"  
"I was running around the city all night long." I said looking at the slippers cushioning my painful steps.  
"Why weren't you transformed and wearing your boots?" She looked at me.  
"I guess I'll go ahead and tell you what happened." I told her about the happenings at Lita's, my pendant being taken away, and Amara picking me up. "I do wish I had my pendant. I feel so helpless without it. I guess I could have gotten away from Uranus last night, but I was so dreadfully tired."  
"I expect that much. You don't know what Doctor Tomoe wanted with you?" Ami said getting out her mini-super computer.  
"No, I wish that I did though. I'm sure he is analyzing my pendant right now." I said thinking about the questioned he asked last night.  
"He is not going to find much." Ami said typing on the computer as we walked.  
"Why is that? Could he find the secret to the scout power through it?" I asked.  
"No. The pendant itself has no real power. If he had access to you then I would be a bit frightened. If he knew more about you then us we would be in big trouble. Still he might know more from the pendant. So we had better be careful." She said typing. "Oh here is my house." She said pointing to a huge mansion.  
"Whoa. I knew you lived in a mansion but I personally have never been in one myself." I gaped at the house as we walked in.  
"Mother, I'm home!" She said sweetly.  
"Hello, dear." Ami's mother smiled. "Why hello Miss...?"  
"Hello Mrs. Anderson. My name is Adrienne Gabrielle. Pleased to meet you." I bowed to the kind woman.  
"Thank you, sweetie." She smiled exactly like Ami did. I smiled big then stopped thinking about the similarities between my mother and me.  
"Mother. Adrienne, has had a bad night and has cut up her feet. I was wondering if you would take a look at them and see if you can do anything about it." Ami looked down at my feet. I blushed.  
"Certainly, dear. Why don't you come into the bathroom and I'll take a look at them." She led me through the hallways and a while later we got to one of the bathrooms. "Sit here and we'll take off these slippers." I did what she asked and slipped off the small shoes. "Oh my. Your feet look pretty bad off. How did this happen? Ami will you get some bandages and all of my other things."  
"Yes, certainly." Ami left the room. Oh, great now I was going to have to make up some story. What should I say?  
"Well... I forgot to put on my shoes last night and some creepy person started to chase me. Or I think someone was chasing me. I'm not really sure, but it seemed like I ran for hours. Then, I ended up getting lost and having to call someone to some get me. I didn't go to school, because I was so tired from being up. I didn't realize my feet hurt so much until a little while ago, when someone pointed it out." I spit out my story like it was a bad apple. Oh, well if she doesn't believe me. It's too late now.  
"Sounds like you had a pretty exciting night. Too bad about your feet. I think if I get this grit and grim out, they'll be fine in a couple of days. You're lucky that you didn't get an infection." Ami walked back in.  
"Here, mother, I got everything you'll need." Ami handed her a black bag, some bottles, and bandages. I was kind of afraid of what she was going to do.  
"Thank you, Ami. You know Ami will be a fine doctor one day. Ami, dear, after I get the ick out, if it's ok with Adrienne you can do the rest." Ami blushed.  
"I would be honored." I smiled and laughed with her.  
"Ok, great. How long have you known Ami?" She asked trying to make me think about something other than the pain.  
"Awhile, I can't remember when I first saw her. I first met her about a week ago."  
"That's interesting." She nodded as she poked at my feet. "I think after Ami bandages your feet you should walk on some crutches to help them heal faster."  
"Mother. Is it ok if Adrienne spends a couple of nights here... ? Can I talk to you outside a minute?" Ami whispered.  
"Surely. Hold on one moment." They walked out. "Yes, dear."  
"Well, its just Adrienne's parents and sister have just recently passed away and she has come to Tokyo to stay with some relatives, but it turns out the communications between the two families has left her with no one here either. She needs a place to stay for awhile. I promise it won't be long." I could here Ami barely through the door.  
"Of course. That's is so awful. She can stay here as long as she wants. Also get the crutches out of my office." They continued.  
"Also Lita will be coming over later to bring her things. I think I can handle the rest." Ami walked back in. "Ok, you can stay as long as you need. About your feet." She leaned over me. "I'll fix you up in a jiffy." She worked as I winced in pain. Soon I was leaning on the crutches. Only one of my feet was really bad off so I could lean on the other, as I used the crutches.  
"Good thing I don't have to transform now. These sure would get in my way." I smiled and she giggled. Ding Dong. I bell rang.  
"Hey girl. What's happening?" I saw Lita, Serena, Rini, Rei, and Mina peek in the doorway. "How are your feet?"  
"Better now that Doctor Ami has taken care of me." We all smiled and let out a joking laugh.  
"Well I brought you some 'get well' treats." Lita held up a baggie of goodies.  
"Yeah, good thing some are actually left. We had to tear Serena away from them." Rei lashed out against Serena.  
"That's not true! P~~~~!" She let out a raze from her tongue.  
"That's not very nice Serena." Rini smiled gallantly. They stuck their tongues out at each other.  
"How about we all go into the sitting room." Ami motioned.  



	5. some more

"Gosh, Ami I keep forgetting how big your house is." Rei commented. Ami blushed. Serena, Mina, and Rini were all drooling over the pretty things and size of the house.  
"Everyone dig in." I said after Lita handed me the goodie bag.  
"Don't mind if I do." Serena wailed. They all chowed down. I watched them chew their treats down ravenously. My eyes watered from the sight of them. It still seemed like a dream to see all of the girls in real life with me.  
"Adrienne, when was the last time you ate?" Lita asked seeing I wasn't eating.  
"Huh?" I was broken out of my dreamstate. "Oh, I guess the beef stew we had last night." They all stopped eating and stared at me. "Well, so much has been going on I just haven't been hunger." I laughed insanely trying to break the silence.  
"Not hungry? For almost a whole day?" Serena's mouth dropped.  
"That does sound bad for you health, though." Ami commented taking another bite of her cream puff.  
"Ok, I guess I'll go ahead and eat some of these great treats. I just wanted to savior the moment of seeing all of you girls in person, eating up." I smiled and giggled.  
"It sounds a little silly, but that's me." They laughed with me. Ding Dong. Some else was at the door.  
"Oh, that's probably Darien. Is it ok that I invited him. I thought he could help us figure out what was going on." Serena smiled big, showing all her teeth.  
"That was a good idea. I think we could use any help we can get." I reassured her. Even though everyone else were rolling their eyes.  
"You realize all she wanted was for him to come over so she could hang on him." Rei blurted out. Ding Dong. I was already getting up as they argued.  
"Hi Darien." I said as I opened the door.  
"Hello, Adrienne. How you feeling?" He asked coming in the house.  
"Much better." I commented going back in the living room. As I hobbling through the door, one of my crutches slipped. "Ah..." Darien was opening the door, but reached over and catch me, as I fell. "Thanks." He held me as the door swung open, revealing him keeping me from falling.  
"Darien?!?" Serena squealed.  
"Ummm..." He hesitated. He was still holding me, but now squeezing tighter.  
"Sorry. I have to be more careful on these crutches. Thanks for helping by catching me Darien." I looked up at him and winked. They all breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Humph. Darien come sit over here by me." She pushed Rini out of the way.  
"Hey, that's my place Serena. Come sit over here Darien." Rini said getting back up, after Serena pushed her over.  
"Darien, there is a seat over here be me." Rei wiggled her eyebrows. I sat down where I was sitting. There was a seat on the couch next to me left, but I didn't want to point it out.  
"I'm going sit here." Darien said becoming annoyed. He plopped down beside me. I smiled at him, and he rolled his eyes. The girls stopped fighting and looked at us. "Ahem, why don't we start talking?" He suggested, getting out his laptop, from his bag. "Tell us what happened Adrienne."  
"Yes, that's a good idea." Ami agreed. I explained for the hundredth time what happened to me, from beginning to end. They all sat taking in each word.  
"I used to be the biggest Sailor Moon addict, but I just don't understand what's happening." I lowered my eyes. "This is so confusing to me. I'm not used to fighting for my life. Now there are still after me, but I don't have the power to defeat them." I put my face in my hands. Darien reached over and patted my back.  
"Don't worry Adrienne, you do have the power. Even though you can't transform the power is within you. And if all else fails you'll always have us." I looked up into his eyes and then around to the other girls. They all nodded in agreement.  
"Don't worry Adrienne. We will all protect you." Ami looked over at me. I sniffed.  
"Thanks guys. I really do appreciate all of you. Ahem... I'm going to go to the restroom real quick." I began to stand up. Darien got up to help me. I went to the restroom and wiped my face. Balancing on the crutches was hard but I was getting the hang of it. I opened the door and Lita was standing in the hall.  
"Adrienne, I know that I didn't really protect you all that well and its my fault you were captured." She looked up and I saw the tears welling in her eyes. "I hope you can forgive me. I really tried. I monster was just to strong." A tear flowed down.  
"Lita.." I wrapped my arms around her. "The thought never entered my mind that it was your fault. Because its not true. We had faced that monster before and knew its power. But you still went after it even though you knew you won't be able to win. You see, you did protect me and I admire you for that." I pushed her back so could look in her eyes. "I would forgive you. If there was anything to forgive." I smiled. "Come now. Wash your face and we'll go back in there." She nodded.  
"Finally you guys I thought might have fallen in by now." Rei chuckled at her joke.  
"Ha, ha, Rei, very funny." Lita scowled.  
"Maybe we should continue analyzing our facts." Darien suggested.  
"Good idea. Adrienne maybe you should tell us all you know about the future events from the events that happened in the show." Mina commented.  
"Ummm. I don't think that would be wise. I will tell you a little info that would get us started on the search. I just can't reveal anything under good conscience." They all agreed that I was probably right. "What do you want to know?" I asked.  
"Who is the next Witch from the Bureau of Bad Behavior?" Ami asked the first question.  
"Well, you said Tellu, was the last you had fought. Umm, then the next is Viluy. After that is the toughest of the five. Ptilol and her twin Cyprine. They are no match for the sailor scouts though. I just can't reveal any more its all too important. I know I have told at least Lita this, but you all must believe in Sailor Moon. Your courage and strength will carry you to victory, but only if you believe in what she is doing." Everyone looked at Serena. "Serena you will have to make some tough decisions. Remember sometimes the greater good isn't always the way to go. Every individual is important." I smiled at her. "In the show all you girls can beat anything, because of you camaraderie and love for each other. You powers aren't very strong alone but together can destroy all evil." I smiled big. "I don't mean to lecture you guys. I know that you probably already know this. I always wanted to tell you all how I felt about you all." I let out a sigh.  
"Well not to be to critical, but we need all information so that we can find your transformation pendant. And so we can defeat Doctor Tomoe." Rei sat up a little taller. They all looked at her and then over at me.  
"No I don't think we do." Luna said.  
"Luna's right we have to respect Adrienne's decision and figure out how to win without that information. It may not be helpful any ways." Artemis nodded. I looked at the two cats.  
"Thank you." I bowed slightly.  
"We should treat this situation as if Adrienne didn't know anything." Ami said.  
"Yes, but where do we go from here?" Lita asked.  
"I think we should wait until the heart snatchers make their next move." Darien leaned back and put his arm on the back of the couch. Serena and Rini fumed noticing that it looked like his arm was around my shoulders. I sat quietly.  
"What should we do till then?" Mina questioned.  
"Just go on normally." Ami said. "And a normal activity would be studying for our high school entrance exams." Ami pulled a stack of books out from behind the sofa.  
"Oh No!" They all yelled. I laughed loudly. I suddenly became solemn.  
"That's right Adrienne, you'll have to take one, too." Rei mouthed off.  
"No its not that. Never mind. Let's get started." They all shrugged and began to study. Everyone studied hard besides the occasional blow up between Rei and Serena. I sat there most of the time doodling the margins of my paper. I tried to answer some questions but just couldn't get any information in my head. I was in another world and my mind was not on studying.  
"Sorry girls but I have to get going." Darien got up.  
"Oh, but Darien I still need your help." Serena ran over to him.  
"Sorry I have to get going. I'll come back tomorrow and give you some more help if I can." He said walking over to the door. All of the others got up to see him off. I didn't bother to getting up. I sat and doodled some more. Then I realized I hadn't been doodling but drawing a picture. I picked it up and I suddenly realized I had drawn a picture of me, Sailor Aphrodite. I laughed quietly to myself.  
"I think he just wanted to leave cause he was getting bored." Serena stomped back into the room with the others close behind.  
"I think its time for me to be getting home." Rei said looking down at her watch.  
"Maybe we should all get going." Lita remarked. Rei, Lita, Mina, Serena, and Rini all got there things together.  
"See you, Adrienne." Rini waved and winked to me.  
"See ya around, Rini. Bye girls." I waved. I again didn't bother to get, but Ami shuffled off to the door. Ami came back in a while and sat down with a big sigh.  
"That's why I don't bring them here. They never want to leave." She laughed a moment. I sat there staring at my picture. "What's wrong, Adrienne?"  
"Huh?" I broke from my trance. "Oh, nothing. I just haven't been all here today."  
"Oh... Are you hungry?" Ami closed some of the books. "I noticed you still haven't eaten any of the treats Lita brought." I looked up.  
"No, not really." All of the sudden my stomach growled. "Well, I take that back." We laughed at my stomach sounds, and got up to go to the kitchen. Ami walked slowly so I wouldn't get left behind hobbling on my crutches.  
"Let's see if we have any microwavable things." Ami rummaged through the freezer. "Here we are two TV dinners. I hope you don't mind. I just don't think it would be necessary to wait so long for me to cook something. That's one thing I have never been good at." She laughed quietly as she stuffed the tray of food in the microwave.  
"Well, that's a first. Something that genius Ami isn't good at. I refuse to believe it." I cracked a smile.  
"Well its true. I just never needed to learn how to cook." She got out some glasses and silverware.  
"Do you think I would actually be able to pass this high school entrance exam?" I questioned as she set up the table.  
"Don't tell the other girls but the exam is built for not so talented people as well as the smartest." She didn't look up from her work.  
"So in other words, its actually an easy test." I laughed loud as I could.  
"Why is that so funny?" She looked strangely at me.  
"Oh I just think how hard you and the other girls work. You make them think that this test well decide the fate of the world." I chuckled a minute more.  
"Well it does decide a lot in their futures. I think it is necessary for them to pass the test with good grades. I would feel pretty bad if my best friends did poorly on the test. I already feel slightly bad that Serena has not responded well to my tutoring." She looked down disappointed in herself.  
"You can't blame yourself. Serena just isn't all that.. well she is kind of... what I mean to say is that she doesn't want to learn she just doesn't have any motivation. She already knows of her future and its a bright one. I guess she just doesn't feel it necessary to learn anything." I looked down myself. "She was always my favorite character. I guess I feel dumb myself for not trying to help her myself." She put her hand on my shoulder.  
"Well, I guess we shouldn't feel bad, then." She smiled big at me. Beep! The microwave dinged. We both ate in silence the majority of the time. Finally I got to go see Ami's room. She helped me up the stairs. "I think you should sleep in my room tonight, so I can keep an eye on you. If that's all right with you?" I thought about it.  
"I don't mean to be rude but I would like to sleep in my own room tonight. I have many things to think about and I sometimes I think aloud." I laughed for a moment. "Seriously, I do think it would be good for me to be alone for a while." She nodded in agreement.  
"You're right. But it really isn't too late, yet. Would you like to talk for a little before we go to sleep?" She motioned towards a table in the middle of the room.  
"Sure, why not?" I smiled and hobbled over to the table. Ami picked a few of the papers off the table and smiled. I put the papers I had been studying with on the table. "So what do you want to talk about?" I asked wondering why she wanted to talk so much. We sat in the quite for a moment while she thought.  
"Oh, I don't know. It just seems like I could learn so much from you. I just don't know where to start." She leaned her hands on her cheeks. She looked down at my papers. "Wow! What's this?" She picked up my drawing before I could stop her.  
"Oh nothing. Sorry, I was kind of in 'lala land' while we were studying and was just doodling." I looked down and blushed.  
"It's so good. It looks just like you." She looked at me and then down at the picture again. "I have a favor to ask. Would you draw a picture of me as Sailor Mercury?" She seemed instantly disappointed in what she had asked. "No never mind. You don't have to." She blushed and put down the picture.  
"That would be so fun, but I would have to ask a favor from you, to do so."  
"What is it?" She seemed interested and happier.  
"Well, I'm not sure if you'd do it." I led her on.  
"Of course, I would. What is it?"  
"Could you transform so I could have a picture to draw from?" I smiled.  
"Umm..." She slumped. "Gosh, I don't really know if I could do that."  
"No one is going to see you." I smiled. "Please, I haven't been able to draw any good pictures ever since I left home. Since I can't download picture off the internet and I really haven't have time to draw either. Please..." I begged, leaning over the table.  
"Ooooo..." She smirked. "Ok I will." She smiled. She reached in her pocket and grabbed her transformation pen. "Mercury Star Power!" I watched her transform. It was even more exciting to watch then on the show. I sat in awe as she finished up.  
"That's great. Now get into an easy position to draw." I winked. She sat down in front of me at the table. "Perfect. This may take a while. Tell me if you need to move." I sat and drew her. It took a long time. She was patience to the very end. I finally got the sketch done. "Ok, I'm done with the sketch." She walked around the table and looked over my shoulder. I jerked the picture from her sight. "Hey, I didn't say you could see it. I need you to stay as Sailor Mercury so when I start coloring the picture I can see the shadows and such. Ok." She sat back down quietly.  
"Is it ok if I talk now?" She looked though some drawers.  
"Sure. Do you mind getting me a pen and some color pencils?" I asked, still making minor improvements to my picture.  
"All right, hold on and let me find some." She pulled out the things that I needed. "Here you go." Mercury handed me the pencils and pen.  
"Thanks. You can move around for now. I have to outline my picture. This won't take too long." I smiled, beginning my work.  
"It sure is getting late pretty fast." She looked out the darkened window. "Do you mind if I take some observations of you?" She got out her mini super computer.  
"No, go right ahead. Tell me if you need me to do anything. Personally I would like to know anything you can find out about me." I smiled working diligently. Mercury typed on the small computer.  
"Oh my gosh." She shirked. "What are you Adrienne? These are not readings of a normal human." She looked at me. I looked up startled by her outburst.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"This can't be right. This shows that you are more of a damion then a scout. No that's not it. Oh dear I can't tell anything by these reading. I guess I'll have to figure them out later."  
"I'm done with my picture, Mercury." I held it up. She did not stir from her thoughts. "Mercury?"  
"Oh, sorry." She looked up. "That's looks great." She put down the computer and reached for my picture. I picked up the computer as she stared at the picture. I looked at the readings. I couldn't tell anything by what the numbers were saying. "How can you tell what it says?" She looked at me holding her computer. She reached over for it.  
"Well, I just know what it says that's all. I can't really explain it." She grabbed the device from my hand. She detransformed and picked up the picture again. "It is very good. I think you should have it." She stood still staring at it.  
"No I want you to have it." I smiled.  
"No I want you to have it as a remembrance from me." She handed it back over to me. "Unlike the other girls I would be satisfied with however you drew me. But I think that even they would like how their portrait turned out." She smiled and looked over at her clock. "Oh, gosh at how late it is?"  
"I guess I better get to bed then." I started to get up. "I didn't get to answer many questions." I smiled balancing on the crutches.  
"Oh, sure you did. You answered one of my most prying questions." I looked at her oddly. "If you were a nice person. By the way you acted and this beautiful portrait, I'd have to say you were nothing but." She smiled and cocked her head.  
"Oh, just wait till you have to wake me up." We laughed and she helped me to my room. I sat the queen sized bed. "Ahh..." I sighed. "I'm so relieved to be alone for once." I whispered. I put my feet on the bed and unwrapped the gauze. "Owe..." I said as the bandage fell to the floor. "I can't believe I didn't notice this." I thought for a moment. "Hmmm... I actually know a deceitful but frank way to heal my feet up in no time flat." I thought maniacally of my plans. "I can't help the girls on crutches. This is the only way." I had my the whole scheme planned out in my head. I changed into my night clothes and quickly fell asleep.  
"Adrienne, it's time to wake up." Ami shook my shoulder. I looked up to see her smiling down at me. "Mrs. Kakaro has made us some breakfast."  
"Ok, I'll be down in a minute." She shuffled out. I rolled out of the bed, and sat on the floor by my suitcases. I yawned as I rummaged through to find my uniform. I was finally got all ready and went down stairs. I ate the wonderful meal one of the Anderson's' maids made. Soon after Ami and I were off on the way to school.  
"So how did you sleep?" Ami asked breaking the silence, that seemed to engulf me more often now.  
"All right." I walked thinking about my plan from last night. "Do you meet Serena before she drops Rini?"  
"Sometimes, if we are both early." She smiled. "How come?"  
"I just want to talk to Rini about something." I was wobbling around on the crutches still. Ami was carrying my bag for me. I finally saw Serena and Rini in the distance. "Hi, girls!" I yelled to them. Rini heard and came running up. Serena noticed us as Rini ran up and jogged after. Rini wrapped her arms around my waist.  
"Hi, Adrienne." She squealed. I was not sure why exactly she liked me so much, but I could use this to my advantage.  
"Rini can I ask you a question?" I pulled her over to the side and sat on a bench. "You two go ahead. I'll only be a minute."  
"Ok." Serena said wondering.  
"What is it, Adrienne?" She jumped on the bench next to me.  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted me to take you and Hotaru to a Karoke booth. I've always wanted to go. After that maybe go to the park." I smiled big.  
"Wow! That would be so much fun!" She screamed and hugged me again.  
"After school I need to stop by Trista's house so how about you come with me over there and then we can go get Hotaru." I again smiled.  
"Yeah that sounds. Great I would love to go to Trista's house." Rini helped me get up. "I'll see you after school then. See you." I waved as she went her separate way.  
"Bye!" She waved vigorously. I could hear her say to her friends, "That's my friend Adrienne. She's fifteen and she's taking me to a Karok..." I walked as fast as I could, and got there just as the bell started to ring.  
"Students, please take your seats. Oh, Adrienne looks like you had a bit of an accident." Miss Haruna noticed my crutches.  
"Yeah, I won't have them that long." Ami, Serena, and Lita shot me a glance. The school day went pretty smoothly. People asked me what I did and I had to make up some story. Finally it was over. I got over to Rini's school as fast as I could. Serena ran up behind me.  
"Hey. What did you ask Rini this morning?" I could tell she had been wanting to ask all day.  
"Oh, I just wondered if she wanted to go to a Karoke booth and the park with me. I told her Hotaru could come, also." I answered easily.  
"That sounds like so much fun. Can I come along? That must sound so horrible, but as you know I am Rini's protector." She winked at me. Luna leaped onto her shoulder.  
"Yes that does sound very rude, Serena." Luna remarked.  
"Luna you are always so mean to me." We all kept walking to Rini's school.  
"Well, I was just going to take them. Just to get to know them a little better. You know, before I have to leave." I looked down saddened by this realization.  
"Oh. I understand. Well, I guess I'll see you later than. I won't bother you and Rini any more." She ran off and for a moment it looked as if she was crying.  
"Oooo..." I slumped, leaning against my crutches. "I didn't mean to make her cry."  
"Don't worry yourself too much about it. She hates not getting her way." Luna smirked, almost mocking Serena. I nodded and went on my way. It seemed like forever before I got to Rini's school. "Hi, there girl." I waved. Rini was sitting on a bench with some of her friends.  
"Wow, Rini you were telling the truth." A little boy said. I smiled. I wanted to make her look even better.  
"How about we get some ice cream? Would any of you like to come along?" I smiled at Rini.  
"Sure." They said in unison. I treated them all to any ice cream cone. Trista had lent me some money. I hated to ask her for more, but I was going to need it.  
"Thanks for the ice cream Miss Adrienne." A little girl smiled with ice cream on her face.  
"No prob. Any friend of Rini is a friend of mine." I smiled big at them all. "But Rini and I have a big day ahead of us, and we have to be going." I got up.  
"Awwwwe..." They said. Rini smiled big, proud of her new friend.  
"Come on, Rini. See you guys later." I waved at them as I left the shop.  
"Thanks so much, Adrienne." She looked up at me still working on the ice cream cone. She took a couple of more licks.  
"I guess we need to hurry over to Trista's then." We got on the bus and I listened to her fun day at school. She and I got off the bus and worked our way to Trista's apartment building. "Hi, Trista it's Adrienne and Rini."  
"Hi girls, come on up." We both raced each other up the stairs. Rini won and I helped her ring the doorbell. "Hey!" Rini jumped up and hugged her.  
"Hi, Trista!" She smiled big looking up at her.  
"Hi there. How did you get the crutches, Adrienne?" She looked disdainfully at me.  
"Oh a little story I should tell you later. It was sailor business." She nodded, and Trista and I sat on the couch. Rini sat on the other side of the table on a small table.  
"So who should I thank for the nice visit?" Trista smiled at us.  
"Adrienne is going to take me to a Karoke booth and the park. She is even going take Hotaru with." She looked between me and Trista smiling with glee.  
"That's sounds like it would be fun." She smiled at her.  
"Yeah, I might need some help in the finances, but I thought it would be a nice thing to do. Besides I have always wanted to go to a Karoke booth. I love to sing, you know." I looked over at Rini.  
"Oh, I must seem so rude. How would you all like some cocoa and crackers?" She started to get up.  
"I think I'll come and help you." I walked in the kitchen. "I really hate asking.... but..." I looked down.  
"It really isn't a problem. You shouldn't feel bad. Just think of me as your guardian." She smiled handing me some money. "Now could you help me get some stuff you us to eat." She looked kind of embarrassed.  
"I would be glad my guardian." We smiled at each other. Trista, Rini, and I all sat and talked. "Could you draw my map or something of how to get to a Karoke booth and the park?" I blushed myself.  
"No problem." She wrote down some scribbling. "Here. Have a nice time." She said to us both as we left the apartment. Rini and I walked a long time getting to Hotaru's house. Ding Dong. I just remembered something horrible. Kaolinite answers the door she'll recognize me. The door cracked open. I yanked the bows from my hair. My long hair fell down over my eyes.  
"Hello there little girl. And Miss..." It was Kaolinite. She didn't recognize my right away.  
"Hi, we're here to see Hotaru." Rini smiled up at her.  
'Well, Hotaru is asleep right now." She looked me down. I could feel her eyes staring right through me. "Do I know you?"  
"No." I responded quickly. I started to bite my lower lip. How could overlook this important detail? If she recognizes me then not only am I in trouble then so is Rini and the rest of the scouts.  
"Well, I'm afraid she is asleep right now." I heard footsteps behind Kaolinite.  
"Kaolinite who's at the door?" It was Hotaru. "Rini, hi there." Rini waved past Kaolinite. "You can go now." She said harshly at the evil woman. "Come in, please."  
"Come on, Adrienne." Rini grabbed my hand and dragged me in. Hotaru walked slow so I wouldn't be left behind. "Adrienne is taking me to a Karoke booth and to the park. We want you to come along. Can you please? Please say you can." She looked longingly at the young girl.  
"Sure." She smiled at us both.  
"Oh, by the way, this is Adrienne Gabrielle. Call her Adrienne. So can we go ahead and go?" Rini smiled big up at me.  
"I guess so. Let me tell my dad that I'm leaving." She got up and walked out. Kaolinite appeared in the doorway.  
"I'm sure that I've seen you somewhere before." She glared at me. "Can I get you girls some tea while you are waiting for Hotaru?" She was still staring at me.  
"No thanks, Miss. We'll be leaving in a little." She smiled at Kaolinite, unknowing of the devil she was.  
"All right." She left again. A few minutes went by. Then Doctor Tomoe came into the room.  
"Hello there Rini, and Miss...?" He looked at me funny, too.  
"Miss Chiba, nice to meet a man of such great talent." I bowed my head. I tried not to make eye contact with him.  
"Miss Chiba, I hear you'd like to take Hotaru to a Karoke booth and then the park?" Chiba? What? I just realized what I had said.  
Yes, I wanted to treat Rini and one of her friends to the trip. We won't be out too late." I smiled. I spoke quick and concise. I looked at Rini, she was frowning at me.  
"Sounds like it will be fun. Have a nice time, honey." He smiled Hotaru. I wondered if that was the monster living in him or the real Tomoe.  
"We need to get going." I got up and they showed us out. "Phew...." I let out a long sigh.  
"Why did you say your name was Miss Chiba, Adrienne?" Rini frowned at me.  
"I'll explain later. Don't worry about it. Let's have some fun." I looked between the two girls. At the bus stop I put my hair up and smiled at Hotaru. We got to the Karoke booth and sang for a long time. I liked singing with the girls, but the best was singing by myself. I got really high scores. It was so much fun. Then we were off to the park. Rini ran ahead to the benches.  
"What happened to your foot?" Hotaru asked me. Perfect.  
"Just an accident." I smiled wincing imitating pain.  



	6. last one i swear

"I think I may be able to help." She smiled an leaned over. She used her special healing powers to cure my foot. Unfortunately she fell over, in exhaustion. "Is it better..?" She got out.  
"Yes." It worked. Yes, this was my shrewd plan. Use Hotaru to heal my foot. I wish she didn't have to feel so bad. Rini screamed. The bench turned into a heart snatcher. Great, I thought. Rini can't fight it alone. I jumped up.  
"Hey, wood for brains. Here I am come and get me." I picked up one of my crutches. It ran up and I did a sweep with it and knocked it over. It fell really close to Hotaru.  
"I am Sailor Mini Moon. In the name of the future Moon I will punish you!" Mini Moon yelled. Now is my time to get Hotaru out of the way. I picked her up, as Mini Moon did her Pink Sugar Heart Attack. I put her down on another bench and noticed something around her neck. I pulled out the necklace. It was my transformation pendant! I pulled it off her neck.  
"Thank you." I whispered in her eye. "For everything. I'll protect." I said louder. "Aphrodite Pendant Power!" I transformed and ran out to where Mini Moon was. "I am Sailor Aphrodite the scout of Love and Wisdom. Put her down now!" I yelled. The damion dropped the exhausted Mini Moon. "Aphrodite Love Haze... Vanish!" I was lost in the fog. I grabbed up Rini and then went back for Hotaru. I carried the girls for a short while then plopped down on some grass. I had lost the demon. I saw Hotaru rouse and I detransformed. I stuffed my pedant into my pocket. Rini had already detransformed in her slumber. "Are you ok?" I asked Hotaru.  
"Yeah, I feel better." I held Rini in my arms. "What happened?"  
"She fell asleep. I guess she stayed up pretty late last night." I smiled. "Rini wake up." She sat up.  
"Are you feeling better Hotaru?" Rini rubbed her eyes. "What happened?"  
"Nothing everything is fine now." I smiled big at them. "I guess we had better be getting back to your house Hotaru." I helped the two up. As we approached the doorway, Hotaru looked back at me.  
"Thanks for everything Miss Chiba. I had lots of fun." She smiled big. It almost made tears come to my eyes.  
"Your welcome. Please call me Adrienne. Thank you Hotaru." I smiled back.  
"Bye, Hotaru. I'll see you later." Rini waved at her as she closed the door.  
"So did you have fun Rini?" I looked down at her as we walked away from the huge mansion.  
"Yeah, I did. I have a few questions for you." She interrogated till we got to her house. I explain most of what I thought she should know.  
"Hi, Rini. Hey there, Adrienne." Serena waved from the door of her house. "Where are your crutches?"  
"I'll explain later. I have to get back to Ami's house. I'll tell you the whole scoop at study buddies tomorrow. Ok?" I smiled innocently.  
"All right. I guess you should be going, but do you want some pie. Momma just got down making it?" She looked at Rini who was holding my hand. I looked at the impending darkness.  
"I think I should get moving. Thanks for the offer. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye girl. See you Rini." I hugged Rini and waved as I jogged to the bus stop. It felt so good to be able to run again. I jumped in the air and sat on the hard bench. I pulled my pendant from my pocket and looked at it for a while. Finally I had it back. My plan had worked better then I thought. I smiled to myself and hurried onto the bus. Ami was sitting on her porch reading a textbook. "Hi, I'm back." I yelled at her. She looked up at first startled.  
"Oh, hello. Your just in time for dinner. My mom is home tonight." I ran quickly up the stairs. I felt so filled with life. "Where are your crutches?"  
"That's a good story. The main thing is my feet feel a 100 percent." I smiled big.  
"Ok. I guess we can talk about it later. Come on and we can have some food." We trotted into the house. The same maid had prepared a luxury meal for the three of us. I ate in silence mostly. Ami's mother was very nice and commented on my quick recovery, but didn't get into. Ami and I said goodnight to her mother and went up stairs for the night.  
"So I guess you would like me to explain myself." I smiled at her, and she stared at me so for a second.   
"Yes. I really would." She sat down on her bed. I plopped down next to her.  
"Well, exactly what do you want me to explain? Quite a lot has happened today." I leaned back against the wall. She was still looking at me oddly.  
"I guess first... no just tell me what happened. Then if I still have questions, I'll ask them." She tried to smile but gave up. I could tell her confusion.  
"Well..." I told her well most of everything. I wasn't sure at times what I should tell her. "So my foot is healed and I got my transformation pendant back. Pretty cool, huh?" I hoped that she wouldn't be mad. I know Rei would, Luna and Artemis, and probably Lita would all be pretty angry. "I am glad its over though. That would have been a radical episode." I yawned big.  
"I guess your tired after such a long day. One more question, do you think that Kaolinite and Doctor Tomoe recognized you?" She looked at me again with the same curious eyes.  
"Ummm... I don't know. I told Doctor Tomoe my name was Miss Chiba. Oh no." I just realized what if he checks Darien Chiba. "We have to go find Darien! He could be in trouble!" I yelled jumping up.  
"Stay calm. We should call him first." She picked up the phone and let it ring at Darien's apartment. "No answer. That is disturbing."  
"We have to go check on him." I stood worried.  
"Yes, that might be a good idea." We decided to leave without her mother knowing. She was nervous about doing so, but she knew it had to be done. Right before we got to his apartment, we went into a alley and transformed.  
"I can't find anything with my computer." She typed a bit more. I held up my staff and tried to sense Darien's energy.  
"That's the problem I don't sense his energy anywhere. I think something happened. We should go up." She nodded and we climbed the long flight of stairs. We went up to the apartment and the door was busted down. "NO!" I screamed. "Darien! Darien! This is all my fault." I fell to my knees. "How could I do that?" Then I saw his mask, laying in a corner. I ran to it. "No, this can't be happening." Mercury walked behind me.   
"I've contacted the other scouts, except Serena. Maybe you should do that. Here I made a special communicator for you." She handed me the computer and pressed a button.  
"Hi, Aphrodite. What's up?" She looked at me worried. I had started to cry already.  
"Come meet us..."  
"The park." Mercury prompted me.  
"At the park. Something had happened to Tuxedo Mask." Another tear fell from my eye. This time it was for Serena. "I'm so sorry Serena it's all my fault."  
"Come quickly Serena." Mercury said as she grabbed the communicator from me. I put my hands over my face and cried. My perfect plan didn't happen exactly as I had planned it. All nine of us met at the park. Sailor Moon and Mini Moon were crying. I had been able to get a hold on myself before we got there. "I think that we should try to find the heart snatcher's base of operations. That's where Darien will be."  
"So Sailor Aphrodite do you know where it is?" Mars snapped.  
"Yes, I do and now I don't care anymore we have to find Darien and save Hotaru. Come on you guys follow me." I turned around and came face-to-face with Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto.  
"Aphrodite you can't do this. I think you should go back to wherever you came from and stop causing us trouble." Uranus growled. She shoved me, but I grabbed her hand.  
"Don't push me. I know that in more ways then one you could beat me, but don't go there not right now. I would have gone back a long time ago. I can't, ok. Live with it. I have to help save Darien and you need to get out of my way." I pushed her to the side. She towed over me and with great surprise began to smile. I kept frowning though.  
"I guess that you really are, ok. Outer scouts we have to help them. Aphrodite if you know where the base is you have to take us there so that we can destroy this evil once and for all." She reached out for my hand. I slapped her hand and we locked fists smiling at each other with great comradeship.  
"Please Aphrodite. I don't blame you, but you must help us find Tuxedo Mask. Will you help us?" She had her hands clasp in that same worried sense. I opened my hand revealing Darien's mask.  
"Here, I found this. Take it for good luck." I tried to smile at her. She gave me an exasperated hug.  
"We had better get going." Sailor Neptune smiled over at me.  
"OK!" We all yelled. I led them to the Mugen School.  
"Just as I suspected." Uranus commented.  
"Yes, I was thinking that this was probably a likely place for their home base." Mercury got out her super computer.  
"I getting bad vibes from this place." Mars closed her eyes frowning. Mini Moon tugged on my skirt.  
"Adrienne. Do you know where Hotaru is." I looked at her longingly.  
"Don't worry about her. Nothing will happened to her." I wasn't sure how we were going to pull this off. But it was too late to turn back now.  
"I think that we should just burst in." Jupiter shook her fist. I held up my staff feeling something evil approaching.  
"Rini watch out!" A damion appeared and grabbed Mini Moon.  
"Rini! NO!" Sailor Moon screamed. I tried to grab her.  
"Help me Sailor Moon, Aphrodite!" She screamed and cried as the evil thing laughed and dragged her into a portal.  
"No this can't happened! I have to prevent this! NO!" I broke down again. But this time I broke the window. The glass torn my glove and hand. I held my hand and fell to my knees. The girls ran over to me.  
"It will be ok Adrienne." Venus smiled. I looked up at her. I was her double. I was her alternate, her clone. This wasn't right. I can't live like this anymore. I made a decision that would live with me the rest of my life.  
"Girls, I'm going in alone." I slowly got up.  
"No, you can't you'll be killed." Pluto stepped forward.  
"Maybe that's for the best." Tears rolled down my cheeks. I looked up at the group of astonished scouts.  
"We have to stick together. We are most powerful together." Sailor Moon looked at me hopefully.  
"I know all this. I know it all. Please you can come in later, but right now I have to fix what I have destroyed." I walked towards the building. I let go of my bleeding hand and let it dangle by my side. I swallowed a mouth full of dry spit. I spun around. "Please scouts. Don't forget me." I waved at them with my staff in hand.  
"Aphrodite!! Adrienne!" Sailor Moon cried after me. I walked into the darkened building. I hoped that they wouldn't follow me right away. I stopped for a moment and stood looking around. A grim darkness had enveloped the school.  
"I can't do this alone. I need them." Tears welled in my eyes. "I can't ask for their help anymore. I must do this on my own." I walked farther into the silence. Suddenly an image appeared before me. It was Hotaru. "Hotaru!" I screamed at it.  
"I'm not Hotaru. I am Mistress 9. I am told that you already this. As strong as you may think that you are no mire mortal will ever defeat me." She shrieked.  
"I have not come to defeat you. I just want three things: Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mini Moon, and Hotaru. I don't want to fight..." I got into a fight stance. "But I will if it means winning this war!" I screamed angrily at the demon. The small, innocence girl became a tall, powerful woman. She began to laugh insanely.  
"You won't win, but you already know this. Don't you?" She laughed.  
"No more talk, fight devil woman." I charged her. Screamed at the top of my lungs. She blocked easily. "You're just a puppet for Pharaoh 90. He'll kill once he's done with you." I tried to explain.  
"I don't believe you. You're lying. Doesn't matter anyhow I will serve my master any way he wishes." She shot an energy beam at me. I jumped out of the way, but not in time to be hit in the back.  
"Ahhh!" I screamed in pain. "He doesn't care about you, or this world. I care about this world. About the people on it and about you." I relaxed my stance. "I don't want to hurt you." I stood there a simple target for the powerful entity.  
"You don't care about me. No one does." She shot another blast at me. I was knocked down this time. I slowly got up.  
"Hotaru, I know you're down there. Please don't give up. You are the world's only hope. Please Hotaru do me this one more favor. I know I don't deserve it, but if not for me, for Rini. She dying Hotaru. Hotaru you are the only one who can save her. Please help us!" I yelled this right at Mistress 9. She stood staring with those evil, dark eyes for a minute then fell over. I ran to her. She tried to push me away, but I wouldn't let her. "Hotaru I know you're there. Help us. Help Rini she's dying. She was worried for you that's why she came. She was worried about you. She wants to help, but you save her first. Hotaru!" I saw the symbol of Saturn appear on her forehead.  
"AHHH!" She screamed. The huge body shrunk to the small girl again.  
"That's my Hotaru." I hugged her. "Don't give up, ever. We all need you. You are, are only hope."   
"She's still in me..." Hotaru barely got out.  
"I have a plan, Hotaru. Will you help me? We have to save Rini. Will you?" She looked up at me with weak eyes and a weak smile. I called the girls and told them my plan. "Come when I give the signal."  
"All right." Mercury confirmed my plans.  
"So are you ready to go, Hotaru?" I asked.  
"I guess so. What if this doesn't work?" She looked up at me worried.  
"I'm not sure. We have to chance it though. Do you think it will?" I helped her get up. She thought to herself for a moment.  
"I'm not sure. You're right we have to see. Rini needs us and we had better hurry." She was ready I could see the spirit in her eyes.  
"Ok. Just remember to hold on to yourself. No matter what happens you have keep a handle on Mistress 9. You can't let her take control again. Just remember everything that you are fighting for." I winked at her. I held her hand and she showed me through the school. Finally we got over to the lab. I wasn't exactly sure how we going to get in. Then an idea came to me. I laughed to myself for a moment.  
"I have a good idea. The famous last words 'I saw this in a movie once'." She looked up at me strangely. "You pretend that Mistress 9 is still in control and you led me in there. Then I will give the signal. Got it?" She was still looking at me strange. "Do you understand?" She nodded. "Just do everything I've told you. Just the way I said. Ok?" She nodded again, and went on with the plan. I walked in looking weak and weary.  
"Good job. I knew you could do it alone." Doctor Tomoe walked up to us. "Now as for you..."  
"Aphrodite Love Haze Vanish!" I lost myself in the fog and began to give the signal. "Aphrodite Love Spears Penetrate!" I threw the spear up threw the ceiling. "It's over, Tomoe." I screamed.  
"Oh, really. You're right its over... for you!" He raised his hands chuckling loudly. "My diamond heart pods arise and take care of this pest."  
"Aphrodite Love Spears Penetrate!" I sent another spear out the door, the way Hotaru and I had come in. I turned around and saw Tomoe holding Hotaru by the arm.  
"Like I said, you're finished! So just give up!" He screamed angered at me.  
"You won't win Tomoe. The scouts will defeat you. Love and Justice always triumph over evil." He smirked as I yelled in vain.  
"That only happens in TV." He laughed his stupid, evil laugh. "Now get her you fools. I'm done listening to her pointless babble." One of the damion ran towards me.  
"Stop right there! In the name of the Moon!" Finally the girls had arrived.  
"Speaking of pointless babble. You still won't be able to win. I will defeat all of you. No, you will never win!" He knew that there wasn't much he could do now that he was so greatly outnumbered. He tightened his grip on Hotaru arm. She stood limp and scared of the being. "Mistress 9 just needs a little energy boost." He laughed and a heart crystal materialized. I looked over at the powerless Rini and Darien. "Here have this." He shoved the glowing crystal into Hotaru's mouth.  
"No, Hotaru!" I yelled, but their was nothing I or Hotaru could do. She became the evil woman again.  
"You thought you could stop me, fool." She smirked and into her palm.  
"Yes, I will stop you." I ran towards her. She held her hand up to block me. I ran past her to Rini and Darien.  
"No get away from them!" She screamed. "You useless demons, get her!" She pointed towards me. They ran forward.  
"Neptune Submarine Reflection!"  
"Uranus Space Sword Blaster!"  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!" The outer scouts did their attacks and stalled the monsters. I picked Rini and ran towards Mistress 9. I held the half-dead child up so Hotaru the young girl could see her.  
"Hotaru, listen to me. You must help Rini." The inner scouts joined the outer and kept the monsters at bay. "I didn't want to have to do this, but Sailor Saturn awaken!" I screamed. "Saturn help us now!" I knew that it would not be as simple as that. Saturn could not awaken until the entity of Mistress 9 was eliminated from the body.  
"No, Aphrodite. Saturn is too dangerous." Uranus yelled at me.  
"She must help us!" I yelled back. Mistress 9 fell over in pain.  
"Sailor Moon help me." This was her big trick. She was trying to get the Purity Chalice.  
"What is it Hotaru?" She ran to her. I must let this happen. I couldn't stop it. I realized that only Pharaoh 90 could destroy the powerful Mistress 9.  
"Give her the Purity Chalice, Sailor Moon." I ran towards them. "I have a plan." I winked at her. She nodded and gave her the chalice.  
"NO, Sailor Moon!" Uranus screamed. They had destroyed the monsters but were weakened and could nothing to stop her.  
"It has to be like this, Uranus." I yelled at her. It worked just the way I had thought. Mistress 9 took it and thrust it into the machine.  
"You were too easy Sailor Moon. Now Pharaoh 90 can awaken. I'm disappointed in you Aphrodite. I thought you would have seen that coming." Now that Mistress 9's job was over he was ready to destroy her. A large flare of energy came out of the mass. "Ahhh!" Mistress 9 screamed her last and fell over. The huge body shrunk to the small girl.  
"You're Mistress 9 I should have. I did and I also saw that coming." I looked down in a sort of shame. Doctor Tomoe's demon was also destroyed and he lay nearby. My chance had come. This was not the way I wanted it to happened but now I realize it must. I couldn't change history, all I could do was watch. I ran to the small child.  
"Look now Sailor Aphrodite. You have destroyed our planet, our world!" Uranus screamed running at me angrily. She was speaking about the now pulsating mass of energy.  
"Stop! Uranus, she has done the right thing." Pluto stood in front of her. "You must wait. You have to let the whole thing play out. Please wait." She stood firm. Uranus relaxed.  
"Fine." She stood with arms crossed in protest. I shook the girl.  
"Hotaru... Hotaru... Sailor Saturn?" I looked at her. "Please Saturn we need your help. Awaken Sailor Saturn!" I yelled at her. Her eyes cracked open. Then the sign appeared on her forehead. I sighed in relief. "Saturn please."  
"Yes, I know." Her body disappeared. I stood shocked in a way and then whipped around. Rini and Darien both awoke and slowly got up. Then she reappeared. Sailor Saturn stood before me. Almost as a ghostly image and then became more solid. Uranus widened and Neptune ran up next to her. The inner scouts and Pluto also stood together.  
"Sailor Aphrodite, thank you for all of your help. I'm sorry that I could not get to know you any better, but the time must come that I will leave." Sailor Moon ran forward.  
"No! You can't leave Hotaru. Please you don't have to fight." Tears began running down her rosy cheeks. I stayed on my knees.  
"Hotaru, don't leave me." Rini ran close to her but I grabbed arm before she got there. "Please Hotaru."  
"I'm sorry Rini. Hotaru is no longer part of me. Sailor Moon as Super Sailor Moon you could have helped. You did the right thing by giving up the Purity Chalice. Now I must destroy Pharaoh 90 alone." I had heard all this before. It was hard to watch this replay. I couldn't do anything before, now I was standing right beside of them. "People are afraid of me because I have the power to destroy planets, but now I must use this power to destroy the evil on this world." Sailor Moon ran towards her. "Stop you can not do this." She help her Silence Gavial in front of Sailor Moon. The others stood in awe.  
"I have to do this alone." She replaced the weapon to her side.  
"She does. Go Saturn do what you must. Please save us. I trust you." I smiled.  
"Good bye." She did a backflip into the mess of power which consumed Pharaoh 90. I watched this with a smile on my face. Then as I saw her disappear the tears began to flow. I fell back to my knees.  
"I guess that's the end of Saturn." Mars commented.  
"No its not over, yet." I gathered my strength and got up off of the hard and beaten ground.  
"What do you mean, Aphrodite?" Venus asked.  
"There is a way to help Sailor Moon transform to her next power level. We can still save Hotaru." I looked over at them. Rini looked up at me with hopeful eyes. "Every surrender your power to Serena. Everyone, please." Mini Moon transformed.  
"I'm ready." Mercury walked over. "Mercury Star Power!"  
"Mars Star Power!" Mars grabbed Mercury's hand then came Jupiter.  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!" The outer scouts walked over.  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
"Pluto Planet Power!" Mini Moon walked up to me. She smiled through her tears. I smiled back through my own.  
"Moon Crystal Power!" She yelled.  
"Aphrodite Love Power!" I finished the line behind Serena. "Now Serena surrender your heart crystal and say 'Moon Crisis Power!'" I yelled at the end of line of scouts.  
"Moon Crisis Power!" I watched her transform. She produced her heart crystal and her thin butterfly wings spread out. "I'm ready." She flew over to the energy cloud. I saw a tear stream out of her eye. I watched as a energy blast came from the mass and broke my hold from Mini Moon. I closed my eyes expecting the hard fall the ground. I saw a bright flash of light and all I felt was a light wind. I slowly opened my eyes and saw some people looking at me funny as they walked by on the sidewalk. I looked down at my hands and saw my briefcase in my hand and felt my regular bookbag weighing down my back. I walked to a bench staring at it intently. I opened it and looked at the contents. I pulled out a handful of pictures and flipped through them.  
"Awe..." I looked at one of Rini and Hotaru, Serena and Darien, Trista and I in our dresses, all the girls, and one of me standing and smiling. Tears flooded my eyes. I saw the picture I had drawn of Mercury. The fortune that Grandpa Hino gave me. I pulled out my poem. Then I came onto my transformation pendant. I looked at it for a moment and then heard a horn beep.  
"Hey, Adrienne! Come on and get in. Look I'm sorry about this morning, get in already. Mom said I have to drive you anyway." It was my sister. She had barely got out of the car, before I gave her a hug. "Get off you freak. Let's get to school before we're late." She smiled a bit and then we were off. I smiled and laughed with my friends all day. I knew that every moment of my time here was precious. The time came to get up in front of the class. I remembered my bravery in battle. I remembered my compliments from the girls on my poem, and suddenly I was no longer afraid. After school I watched my favorite show Sailor Moon.  
Which will stay my favorite show forever. For obvious reasons. Even when I am an old lady with grandchildren it will still be the best show. As for the rest of my life, I was never afraid again. I could always picture my friends smiling at my achievements. That meant the world to me. I treasured my memories. I always remember that I could go back tomorrow. That thought always reminds me that my life is no longer boring or average. I never attempted to tell anyone of my tale. What I did do was write a story about my adventures as a sailor scout.  



End file.
